


兄长乘以二/two brothers

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3p, HE, M/M, 中篇, 双锤一基
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 无限战争后索尔穿越回了雷1前，和另外一对锤基相遇发生的一系列故事。黄暴预警。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
对索尔来说阿斯嘉德就没有真正风平浪静过一天。  
每当他早起感觉“啊今天太阳真好不如去狩猎吧”的时候，总有跌跌撞撞的侍从从门外跑进来，支支吾吾地叙述着他弟弟又在他睡着的时候干了什么好事。  
上回是趁希芙睡着剪了她的长发，上上回是烧了范达尔最喜欢的衣服，上上上回是把海姆达尔的长剑给藏了起来，上上上上……上个鬼！他都懒得再在数了！洛基这家伙明明小时候还挺乖巧可爱的，最近几百年却一点儿也不听话了。  
索尔拎起他的锤子就去找他弟弟。  
根据侍从的转述洛基现在应该在他的寝殿。  
“没人告诉你进来前该先敲门吗，Bro？”  
索尔迈入寝殿时就听见大床上传来了这么一句调侃，慵懒的，沙哑的，洛基显然还没起床。雷神几步走上前去掀开了墨绿帷幔，“你今天又干了什——”  
剩下的单词还在口中没说出来，索尔就被眼前的一幕震惊了。  
“……这谁？”  
洛基窝在被子里侧躺着，打了个哈欠慢悠悠地说，“我怎么知道是谁，他看上去挺像你的不是？半夜醒来的时候我还以为你终于忍不住对弟弟下手了，哎……”  
最后这声叹气轻飘飘的，带着点意犹未尽。  
索尔警惕地看着洛基——他弟弟有多会骗人他早就领教过几百次——往后退了半步，“不要玩弄你的小把戏。”  
洛基耸肩。他用手指戳了戳那还在昏睡中的男人，结实的肌肉触感良好，让他情不自禁想到在战场上所看见过的场景，索尔是如何用他惊人的力气将敌人尽数斩杀……  
“我还巴不得这是我的把戏，”洛基垂下眼笑起来，拍了拍床上金发男人的脸感慨道，“我哥哥可没这么安静的时候，嗯？”  
“这不是你的魔法？”  
“我有那么——无耻？把自己的哥哥意淫到床上？”  
“呃……”  
索尔语塞。  
床上的人赫然长了一张雷神的脸，他沉睡在洛基的床上，除了他是长发而对方是短发，他没胡渣而对方还留着一点外，他俩几乎没有任何区别。  
在两兄弟不高不低的争辩声中，床上的男人动了动，醒了过来。  
很好，索尔想，这个跟他长得一模一样的家伙甚至也是蓝眼睛。  
蓝眼睛先看见近在咫尺的洛基。  
短发男人微笑起来，十分自然地揽过黑发青年的脖子吻了上去，含糊地问着。  
“早安Loki……你怎么把自己变成这个模样？”  
“……”  
“……”  
洛基被吻到脖子时整个人都僵住了。他和他哥哥是很亲密没错，但也没到这个程度。索尔从不会对他这样温柔亲昵。阿斯嘉德的小王子紧张起来，盯着那双蓝眼睛，觉得难以呼吸——这是谁？真的是索尔？那床边的人又是谁？他在做梦？  
似乎是感觉到了洛基的僵硬，男人安抚性地摸了摸他的脸。  
“怎么了？你看上去好像很惊讶……”金发男人坐起来，打量着熟悉又陌生的宫殿和大床，随后，他注意到了床边还有一个人。  
长发的索尔。  
这下他也愣住了，视线在弟弟和自己种来回游走，难以置信。  
“洛基，这是你的新把戏吗？”  
从惊讶中回神的邪神发出了抗议的冷哼，他粗暴地扯过被子用力擦着被男人吻过的皮肤，从床的另一边跳下去换衣服。在这一连串的动作里他还没忘记给那两个男人一对白眼，洛基愤愤地穿着自己的长裤一边勾起冷笑。  
“OK，我现在开始相信你是我哥哥了。”  
他是喜欢调戏索尔，但——该死的谁准你吻我了？！

短发男人穿着中庭的衣服坐在神兄弟对面，为了方便我们先称他为Thor。  
Thor所在的时间线是打败灭霸后。他和洛基带着一飞船的阿斯嘉德人到地球生活，新上任的王除了要和老朋友们保证邪神不再到处作乱，还得帮助他们的子民寻求正确的生活方式。那可真是忙得焦头烂额。  
更重要的是洛基并不怎么配合，作怪了几百年的邪神在没有折腾对象的情况下打算每天都给他新惊喜（或者惊吓）。有时候索然一觉醒来是在复仇者大厦的楼顶（冬天很冷夏天太热），有时候醒来又是在柔软的大床上抵死缠绵——洛基会用那双让他心甘情愿沉醉的绿眼睛诱惑他。  
谈不上很坏，至少洛基只打扰他一个人。  
所以这次醒来Thor也只当是他弟弟又在起什么新念头。他绝对没想过自己还能有回来阿斯嘉德的一天，哪怕是在这种情况下。  
三百年前的阿斯嘉德，他还未加冕，洛基也没有发现自己霜巨人的身份。他们和所有兄弟一样平安相处着，没有戳破窗户纸，甚至也没有滚到一起去。  
没有滚到一起去……  
Thor抬眼看了看长发的自己，唔，那时候他还骄傲的不可一世。自视甚高的大王子自然想不到有一天会被自己弟弟所吸引。而洛基……他视线微微转移落在了那张白嫩的小脸上，只觉得非常有趣。  
后来洛基不止一次抱怨过他的不解风情，以至于他们错过了这么多年大好时光。后面更是无穷无尽的欺骗背叛，直到父亲死后他们才重新走到了一起。  
那些跌跌撞撞实在不堪回首。  
“我是Thor，Thor Odinson。”这是Thor说的第一句话，随后他在二人狐疑的眼神中补充道，“我来自未来，嗯……大概是三百年以后吧。”  
“你怎么证明自己的话？”  
Thor对着他手上的雷神之锤扬起了下巴，“或许你不介意……？”  
当然不，索尔想，这是最快的方法。  
洛基盯着Thor的动作紧张起来，他睁大了翠色的眼——这个表情足以取悦年长的雷神，要知道以后的邪神才不会有这么可爱的表情——Thor抚摸过锤身，动作轻柔而充满怀念。  
“这可真是……”  
Thor喃喃了句什么，握紧了锤柄，轻而易举地拿了起来。  
雷神之锤会在三百年后丧命于他无缘的姐姐海拉手下，但同样地他也脱离了锤子获得雷电之力。雷神终于成为了真正意义上的雷神，无需依靠外力，也能承担起整个阿斯嘉德。  
洛基在他自己都没反应过来时长出了一口气。  
“So，”绿眼睛眨了眨，在他两位兄长中来回扫视，充满欣喜地语气让索尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我现在的确是有两个哥哥了？”  
那岂不是意味着他的恶作剧可以双倍？  
Thor却摇了摇头。  
他几乎是看好戏一般盯着才几百岁的邪神，用饱含遗憾的语气说了最重要的一件事。  
“在我那个时间点里，我们还滚到了一起。”  
忍了半天终于忍无可忍的索尔跳起来，“我没那么禽兽！”  
索尔神情出奇的愤怒，但Thor却明显地感觉到那其中还有一丝慌张，这更有趣了。几百年前他和洛基还混混沌沌不懂彼此心意，一个两个都骄傲过头，在错过了太多以后，他才从狡猾的邪神口中得知一二。  
“但我爱洛基，我亲爱的弟弟，”Thor大笑起来，故意强调，“我们互相爱对方。”  
洛基因为Thor的话而吓到，他像只猫似的睁着翠色的眼。向来擅长诡计的聪明脑袋此刻变得迟钝，他犹豫着看了眼索尔——他暴怒焦躁的哥哥，又看了眼Thor——他沉稳过分的哥哥，两个哥哥明明该是一个人，却让他有完全不同的感觉。  
“我……”  
两个索尔一起看他，洛基的银舌头差点为之打结。  
Thor率先做了个“请说”的手势，他保持着微笑，“虽然我能猜到你想说什么。”  
这感觉可真糟，洛基撇嘴。往常他总能成功主导兄弟俩的关系，但现在仿佛一切都倒了过来，三百年后索尔用一种吃定了他的表情将他俩位置颠倒。  
“我想说，我不否认这一点。”  
随后洛基抿嘴——在刚才那瞬间他已经想好了该如何继续捉弄他的哥哥，还是两个——他故作暧昧的眼神从索尔身上滑过，将双手交叠在身前托住下巴，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴一派天真可爱我很乖巧的模样。  
“洛基？”索尔感到不安。  
“九界之中，没人比我更爱索尔。”  
Thor听了后放声大笑起来，而索尔却惊讶地张大了嘴好像能吃下一个鸡蛋。  
——这绝对是个噩梦！！！  
索尔慌不择路地逃离了洛基的寝殿。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
之后连着半个月神兄弟都没碰上面。  
索尔是吓的，本来一个恶作剧之神就够他提心吊胆，更别提现在那家伙如虎添翼……三百年后的自己居然是这种性格？还有头发？他最喜欢的那头长发怎么也没了？  
烦闷的大王子边喝酒边摔碎了几个杯子，引得同伴们都不约而同的看他。  
“嘿，索尔！”沃斯塔格醉醺醺的冲他挥了挥手，半瓶子美酒随着他的动作晃出来一些，范达尔在后头啧啧啧地摇头。  
“什么？”  
“你看上去糟透了！”沃斯塔格一屁股坐到索尔边上，打了个十足的酒嗝，让坐在边上的女仙们都忍不住捂嘴笑了。索尔也笑起来  
“我不觉得我有什么糟透了的地方，老朋友，”雷神给自己又倒了一杯，蓝眼睛游离在琥珀色的液体上，光影交错，他慢慢说道，“我很好，昨天你在练习场上才输给我过不是吗？”  
沃斯塔格嘟囔了句“能别提这个吗”，随后范达尔吹了个响亮的口哨。  
金发勇士用手指点了点自己的脑袋，笑得眯起了眼睛。  
“可是你好像忘了什么，索尔？”  
索尔想了半天也没想到自己忘了什么。  
“是洛基——”霍根面无表情地提醒，“你从来不忘带他去狩猎，但这次例外了。”  
哦，索尔后知后觉的反应过来。  
希芙披着深色的斗篷坐在索尔斜对面，褐色长发卷曲在肩头使她看上去温柔多了，她微微皱眉，“海姆达尔说你们足有半月没见面了。”  
索尔干笑一声。  
“洛基又不是我的尾巴，我怎么知道。”  
“我们一直以为他是你的小尾巴，”范达尔耸肩，“以前如果我们说不带他你肯定会不高兴，但这次你根本没提——所以你俩是吵架了？”  
“NO！”索尔毫不犹豫地否定，但他又不知道该怎么说，“Uh……只是有点小麻烦。”  
沃斯塔格翻了个出色的白眼。  
他们四个都知道索尔对洛基有多纵容，所以这人口中的小麻烦肯定不仅仅是“小”的程度。

Thor暂居在洛基的寝殿。  
理由很充足，第一索尔还不能接受他的存在，第二Thor和loki是爱人不愿分开，第三……  
“你不是玩得很开心吗？”Thor靠在沙发上看着洛基的几本魔法书，“Oh……洛基，别和我撒谎，要知道三百年后的你可比现在高明多了。”  
洛基刚洗完澡，穿着纯黑的丝质浴袍坐在他对面，二人之间的酒杯随着他的魔法轻飘飘地倒满了一大杯，然后慢慢悠悠地飘到了他手中。  
“你和索尔不太像。”  
绿眼睛将人上下打量了一番才继续说道，“你更沉稳，不得不说和你聊天我居然会觉得开心……索尔没这么聪明，他也从不在我面前游刃有余，他总是大呼小叫的像个笨蛋……虽然，是个英俊过分的笨蛋。”  
说到最后洛基忍不住笑起来，唇角弯起一个小小的弧度。  
“因为后来我们遇到了点麻烦。”金发神祗挑眉，他将书放到一边对着洛基张开手臂，“如果你愿意给我个拥抱的话，或许我会考虑告诉你……”  
Thor就坐在那里，脸上的笑容是笃定洛基肯定愿意。  
洛基低头抿了一口美酒，琥珀色的液体染湿了他的唇瓣，他轻轻舔过——毫无意外地看见对方喉头微动——邪神笑起来，带着恶意与玩味，“我也可以直接读你的脑子，亲爱的哥哥。”  
Thor点头，“你可以试试。”  
短发雷神的指尖发出蓝白交错的光，轻微的噼里啪啦声让人背后发凉，洛基清楚地意识到那是雷电——脱离了Mjollnir的Thor居然能自主释放这些。  
好神仙不吃眼前亏。  
邪神垂下翠色的眼站起来，几步走到Thor面前微微弯腰抱住了对方的肩膀。睡袍挡不住线条优美的小腿，Thor在他看不见的地方眼神一暗，大手顺着那腰线轻柔上滑——熟悉的精瘦纤细，这样听话又好骗的洛基，居然让他有点蠢蠢欲动。  
Thor是行动派。念头转过后他圈在洛基腰上的手便一用力，将那人抱入怀中，把对方变成了坐在他腿上的姿势。  
这样的亲密对洛基而言是罕见的，他整个人都僵硬了片刻，随后把手放在Thor额间凌空了几秒——没有碰上——他在犹豫要不要发火。  
“想读就读，”Thor并不介意，他勾起嘴角满足的微笑，“说不定你还会看见什么别的有趣的东西，弟弟。”  
圈在腰部的手温热有力，洛基强迫自己不要去在意那个陌生的温度，他定了定心神将自己靠进Thor的怀里——反正索尔也不会知道——你别说还挺温暖的——他懒洋洋地发问。  
“我会看见什么？”  
“We were fighting on the battlefield（战场），or on the bed.”  
洛基感到自己脸红了起来，他在嘴上抱怨着Thor的直接，心里却古怪的期待起来。  
毕竟那是奥丁最钟爱的大儿子，是雷神，是众望所归的王者……在长达几百年的岁月里，他也免不了为之吸引，哪怕是以恶作剧的形式引起索尔注意。他不确定那是什么感情，反正不是兄弟情深，没有哪对兄弟的性格会像他们这样南辕北辙的。  
但索尔的表情让他着迷，无论是意气风发还是窘迫慌张，都能让洛基高兴。  
他一开始只想恶作剧，骗骗他的蠢哥哥，说几句喜欢和表白让索尔同Thor都紧张起来——但是在他说完就后悔了。Thor不会轻易被他骗到，短发雷神只会欣然接受并且吃他豆腐，而索尔……不善动脑的金发大个子估计得头疼好一阵。  
虽说第一次见面时Thor的亲吻让洛基感到尴尬，但很他就接受了这样的设定——谁叫他这人天生没有负罪感？更何况九界之中，又有谁能逃脱他的魔法呢？  
也许，可以再做的过分一点。  
洛基召来自己的玻璃杯，灌下一大口美酒鼓着腮帮子凑近了Thor的脸。  
“你确定吗？”Thor没有如他想象一般欣然接受，短发雷神无奈地笑着看他，“你这是在挑战我。”  
‘不敢？’  
洛基没法说话，但那双翠绿的眼睛是这样说的。  
Thor从喉咙里滚出一声低沉的笑，他用手指抚摸过对方的喉结，轻柔暧昧，洛基很难克制住自己吞咽口水的动作——于是那口酒就这么被咽了下去。  
“咳咳……”邪神差点被呛到，他咳嗽得连眼角都发红，“你这是犯规。”  
“No。”  
Thor的嘴唇靠近了他，既认真又好笑，“我在接受你的挑战。”  
他吻住了他。

索尔被朋友们灌了不知道多少酒才脱身。他们每个人都口口声声看不惯洛基这个小骗子，但等真看见索尔困扰时，又都异口同声的劝他早点把事情给解决了。  
不然谁知道洛基的恶作剧会不会殃及池鱼。  
入夜后的阿斯嘉德被如纱月光给包围，覆上了层淡淡的银光，索尔摸索着洛基寝殿的大致方位，在和第三队巡视卫兵撞见后他忍不住叹气——怕是没到明天整个仙宫的士兵都知道他喝醉了在找洛基。  
寝殿亮着昏黄的灯，洛基应该还没睡。索尔没敲一下就推开了门。  
……如果他有预知能力的话他一定会后悔自己今天的行为。  
昏暗的灯光下两个人纠缠在一起，丝质睡袍从不知道谁的肩头滑下露出细腻皮肤，亲吻的声音中夹带喘息低吟，黏黏糊糊得让人脑袋发胀。  
他一定是喝多了。  
“Uh，”索尔摇摇头，喊了声，“洛基？”  
抱在一起的两个人动作停顿了半秒，模糊的灯光里传来邪神沙哑的疑问。  
“Bro？”  
“是我。”  
“你来了？”洛基诧异的口吻让索尔感到不爽，他几步走过去才发现这儿的确不止洛基一个人，还有Thor——年长的短发雷神——未来的他——正抱着只穿了睡衣的他弟弟，以无比暧昧的姿势。  
“把你的衣服穿好，洛基。”索尔皱眉，被酒精冲坏的脑袋在此刻格外烦躁，他几乎是命令的说着，“你不知道自己在做什么。”  
洛基靠在Thor怀里像只慵懒的黑猫，他没顾得上拉一把自己滑到手臂的睡袍，漂亮的锁骨就这样大喇喇的暴露在两位兄长之间。索尔清楚地听见Thor发出低笑。  
“没人告诉你进来前要敲门吗，bro？”  
还是这句台词，索尔冷笑，他感到自己已经被成功激怒。  
“我是未来的王，没有人能对我指手画脚。包括你。”  
洛基也笑，他离开Thor的大腿，几步走到索尔面前。月色在此刻从窗外被封零散吹入，纱帘轻缓起舞拂动着金碧辉煌的室内，邪神还湿润的黑发散乱在脸颊，整个人都像是刚从水中浮起，带着不真实的泡沫与碧绿。  
邪神有一双堪比翡翠的漂亮眼睛。  
洛基的手不知在何时碰到了索尔的脸，随后他指间用力拉扯住那金发，将二人距离瞬间拉近。  
“当然，未来的王会拥有一切，但不包括我——我现在觉得未来的你好多了，我短发的哥哥，我觉得他更吸引我。”  
身后的Thor伸手将洛基揽住，听了他的话忍不住笑起来。  
这小骗子永远在挑衅自己，无论是过去现在还是未来。  
Thor在洛基的惊呼中将人打横抱起，他看了一眼那双绿眼睛，然后幼稚地挤兑索尔——年少的他自己——直到那完好无损的蓝眼睛里闪着愤怒的光。  
“Now，he is mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6K字车，双龙警告。

03  
Thor将人放到床上，被褥柔软的触感让年长的雷神感到熟悉——毕竟在阿斯嘉德被炸了后他们就没办法在中庭找到相同材质的料子，为此洛基差点跑去东方古国——Thor低头对那双翠色的眼笑了，然后温柔地将黑发从那小脸上撩开，“你在紧张？”  
洛基看不见Thor背后的索尔，只能对着短发雷神努力保持镇定。  
“我以为你的耐性会更好一点，brother……”  
“Brother？”Thor挑眉，“你现在有两个brother了。”  
话音未落Thor就伸手将那件原本就松松垮垮的睡袍扯下来扔到地上，洛基情不自禁地抓了下床单，随后他又觉得这个动作太不像镇定的自己，便从嘴角扯出个笑。  
“你是要上我吗，哥哥？”  
“我说过我们早就滚到了一起，Loki，”Thor注意到他眼神一直盯着自己身后，便想到了还在屋子里的索尔——年轻的他——这可真奇妙。Thor低头去亲吻对方的额头，眼睛，脸颊——“不差这几百年。”  
洛基的表情有一瞬间古怪，大概是在想到底要不要反抗。但很快他就无法反抗，已经Thor的手已经顺着他的锁骨往下滑了，他惊喘一声向后躲避这陌生的触感。  
“No、no、no……brother，”洛基的背已经抵在床头——他生性倔强难以折服，却偏爱违背性格的柔软被褥——翠色的眼睛里带着不确定，“我们，等等，这不行……”  
Thor笑了一声，靠近他的耳朵，“想知道我为什么会出现在这里吗？”  
“！”  
“如果，我告诉另一个我……你猜会怎么样？”  
洛基紧张地睁大了眼，翠色的瞳仁宛如受惊的小黑猫，他结结巴巴地拒绝，“会、会怎样？”  
这样的弟弟实在太可爱了……Thor心想，难道Loki总爱骗人和恶作剧。  
年长的雷神用舌尖舔吻过耳垂，发出含糊的笑。  
“不如让我们一起恶作剧……看看他会有怎样的表情？”  
Thor的威胁很有效，洛基咬着嘴唇说不出话，因为就在私下相处的这几天里他无意中被Thor发现了自己的法力不稳定。更糟糕的是Thor居然能轻易发现他之前用过的几个小魔法——弗利嘉不允许他们用的——那是洛基自己偷学的，显然，失败了，不然时空也不会出错，Thor也不会出现在这。  
邪神挫败地闭起眼，简直是自暴自弃。  
“好吧，我就当被母亲的宠物咬了一口——啊！”  
Thor一口咬上他白嫩的脖子，语气不满。  
“别拿我和那个比，如果你不想激怒我的话……”男人充满荷尔蒙的气息就喷洒在他肩膀处，灼热而又强势，洛基无措地想要看一眼索尔，但是帷幔早就被Thor拉下，屋内火光微弱，影影绰绰地无法看清索尔所在的位置。

索尔绝对没想到洛基会胆大妄为到这种程度。  
在他的印象里，洛基很聪明，但天生敏感多思，通常索尔能想到的东西往后拐三个街口四条大道才是洛基想到的，为此对方没少带着懒洋洋的语调嘲笑自己。不过索尔从不因此生气，年轻的雷神认为自家弟弟只是不擅长说好听话而已。  
然而现在他被一帘薄纱隔在外头，听见床上发来让人脸红心跳的喘息呻吟，只觉得整个脑袋都被糨糊塞住了，无法呼吸也无法说话。  
索尔往后倒退两步想要离开这让他窒息的空气。  
“Bro……”  
床上突然传来洛基的呼唤，带着一点胆怯和不自觉的引诱，索尔下意识地停下脚步。他很快意识到洛基不在喊自己，喊的是另一个Thor，一个正把压倒在床上的年长雷神。索尔闭起眼微微咬牙，“Enough，Loki.”  
“呜……哈啊……bro、bro……这太奇怪了。”  
“亲爱的弟弟，”Thor的声音随着那声声喘息响起来，“你看上去好像兴奋过头了？是因为……一个我在和你做爱，而另一个我却在听吗？”  
“呜……别说，”洛基难得地示弱，他轻哼着，“我没有……嗯……别乱咬……你……啊！”  
“Loki，邀请我。”  
“什、什么？”  
“喊我的名字，邀请我，”Thor诱哄道，“Now。”  
未经人事的身体被年长兄长熟稔地唤起情欲，洛基连眼睛里都染上了雾气，他喃喃着却说不出半个拒绝的字。Thor的强势和威胁都压迫着他紧绷的神经，让他无法将自己隐藏在心底的小秘密公之于众——哪怕只是个连邪神本人都后知后觉的秘密。  
“……Thor，”他发出一声难耐的呼喊，想动手自己去抚慰已经硬起来的性器，但是他没能成功，Thor一把拍开他试探性的手，继续要求。  
“邀请我，Loki，这不难，对不对？你喜欢我抚摸你……你看，它硬了。”  
洛基从喉咙里滚出微弱的呻吟，那声音缠绵如糖浆让人无法放手，这在他看到Thor用指腹揉捏那敏感的顶端时达到巅峰，他下意识地想去捂住嘴巴，但那话已经脱口而出。  
“T……Thor，my brother，please……”  
他没意识到自己同时拨断了两个人脑袋里的弦。  
索尔放在门上的手微微一顿，Thor却发出意料之中的低笑——就好像他能读懂索尔的心思一样——两个雷神不约而同发出饱含欲望的叹息。  
“Loki？”Thor感受到了后方传来的脚步声，他不怀好意地提醒，“你听。”  
“……什么？”  
帷幔被另一只手掀开，坠在帘子下方的小铜铃发出清脆声响。洛基的身子一颤，随后对上那双深海般蔚蓝的瞳仁，他茫然一片的脑袋里终于意识到发生了什么。  
他喊的是Thor没错，但他忘了他有两个哥哥。  
Thor抱住邪神的细腰翻了个身，让后者双膝跪在床上背对另一个索尔。年长的雷神一手玩弄着那早就挺立的乳尖来回摩挲，一边越过肩膀去看过去的自己。  
两个雷神对视一眼。  
‘你知道我在想什么，索尔。’  
‘他喊的是我。’  
‘不，是我们。’  
洛基能明显感到自己被人从后面盯着，那灼热的视线几乎能将他烧出一个洞来，更别提他现在什么都没穿——这简直色情得足以让他晕过去——可Thor根本不放过他，正在用手替他撸动兴奋的性器。黏腻的体液顺着男人的大手不断涌出，蹭脏了二人的腹部。  
“快、快点……唔……”  
他渴求着，冷不防另一只手抚摸上了他无人照顾的臀部。洛基整个人都抖了下，他想回头去看却被身后的手捂住眼睛，而面前，年长的雷神在亲吻间依旧不忘调戏他。  
“Now，you have me and……him.”

不知道是谁的手指沾满润滑剂往自己屁股里塞……  
洛基被其中一人抱着迷糊地想，他的身体被两个哥哥啃得又疼又痒，敏感的乳头早就被玩得发硬，连被掌心拂过都会让他轻颤。而现在他的哥哥们都不满足在他身上亲吻了，他们一个握着他已经射过一次的阴茎慢慢撸动，一个则是开拓他身后的肉穴。  
洛基被折腾地膝盖发软，几乎趴在对方身上。  
“这姿势我好累……唔……别他妈……嗯！乱摸……哈啊……”  
好好一句话因手指深入而打断，最重要的是那手指还不老实的乱摸，一会儿摸索着内壁的褶皱，一会儿深深浅浅地抠挖，这让洛基控制不住地想抓点什么东西。他胡乱地骂了几句，可回应他的是身后越发没理智的探索。  
他见鬼的已经够湿了！他们两是想怎样，期待他像个女人一样张开腿主动求操吗？！  
邪神被欲望逼红了眼睛，他狡猾的天性和不服输的脾气在此刻冒出来。洛基压低了腰向后主动吞食那已经加到两根甚至三根的手指，滑腻的液体顺着腿根流到不知谁的身上，他喘息着呢喃。  
“可以了，快点儿……该死……你们两个究竟打算把我弄到什么程度！”  
“别心急，Loki……”说话的是Thor，他巨大的阴茎此刻硬的不像话，正来回在那细嫩的大腿根处摩擦，润滑剂和体液湿漉漉地将彼此打湿，他一把揽住洛基的脖子吻上那张骂骂咧咧的小嘴，随后低笑，“……毕竟你一会儿可能会感谢我们的前戏。”  
“什么？喂……别……啊……你顶到我了……好热……嗯……”  
洛基意识到其中可能有什么他没注意到的地方，但他来不及细想，背后索尔密密麻麻地亲吻着，那些吻痕一枚又一枚的烙印在肩头、背部……  
“你在抖，弟弟，”是索尔的声音，他低沉的声音里还带着余怒未消，但充斥着情欲的低哑让他格外性感，洛基不知道该如何回答，“既然害怕，为什么还要这么做？”  
“我没有……啊……进、进来了……呜……”  
洛基的否认十分虚弱，他甚至还没说完一句完整的话，就感到有谁已经先一步进入了他的身体。白嫩臀瓣间露出湿润的肉穴，被手指抽插开拓过的地方正微微紧缩着包裹入侵者——只是顶端也太大了——洛基紧张地想要拒绝。  
“不要、不要……唔……别进来……”  
“你可以的，loki，放松……你夹疼我了，”Thor亲吻着弟弟几乎要落泪的眼，翡翠般的色彩此刻被泪水打湿，洛基的恐慌他全都看得见，仿佛一下子又回到了当年。他轻柔地抚摸过那肌肉紧绷的大腿，低语，“相信我，我永远不会伤害你。”  
这样堪称虚幻的承诺放在平时洛基绝不相信，可现在他却好像中了邪。  
Thor的话也落入索尔的耳中，长发雷神震惊地看着他。  
“永远？”  
“是的，永远。”  
洛基被Thor托住臀部用力往上一顶，湿滑的甬道抵挡不住这些，他几乎是立刻就被快感和疼痛淹没——也不知道哪个更多——邪神在被逼疯的边缘摇摇欲坠，他艰难支起上半身转过脸去看另一个哥哥，索尔手正环在他腰上。  
或许是弟弟难得小心翼翼的眼神激起了索尔的心软，他的胳膊微微用力，语气却轻如叹息。  
“我永远都不会伤害你。”  
“哥、哥哥……”洛基不确定自己叫的是谁，他正被索尔捧着脸转头亲吻，而Thor则托着他的屁股用力往上顶弄操干。淫靡的水声自上而下激发着三人的欲望，邪神发出了一连串连自己都不敢置信的淫荡话语，他又一次被撞得快感连连，阴茎颤颤巍巍地翘了起来在身前无助甩动。  
黑发碧眼的青年在换气间发出一声沙哑的呻吟，随后他闭上眼。  
“操我，bro……快……呜！”

索尔在此之前只和女人做过，并且次数不多。身为阿斯嘉德的大王子，他更钟爱把精力投入战斗中，哪怕仅仅是跟在奥丁身边做个冲锋陷阵的小将。他很少有需要处理自己欲望的时候，哪怕朋友们都开玩笑问他是不是性冷感……  
他才不冷感。他都快爆炸了。  
索尔扶着自己坚硬灼热的性器在那白嫩臀瓣间摩擦，只要一低头就能看见那肉粉色的嫩穴在吞吞吐吐一根粗壮的阴茎——某种意义上来说那也是他的——这让他热血沸腾。  
金色长发从脑后散开，因为刚才低头亲吻肩膀的动作而在洛基背部慢慢滑过，这让对方颤地更厉害了，用小骗子本人的话说就是——  
“头发、嗯……蹭得我好痒……哈啊……太大力了，哥、哥哥……好爽……啊……”  
洛基根本没空区分话语中的对象，他一会在说索尔一会在说Thor，害得索尔不得不花点时间去分辨到底哪句是洛基说给他听的。  
“洛基……”  
索尔抱着对方的腰，细细啃咬着那人白皙的后颈，“我忍不住了。”  
黑发邪神仰起脸吐出呻吟，他被头顶昏黄的灯光照得迷离。  
“啊……可、可是……你们不能一起……呜……别顶那里……求你……求你不要……哈啊……哥哥……我不行，那里不行啊啊啊——”洛基忽然发出一身尖叫，用力捏住索尔环在他腰上的手臂，整个背都拉直僵硬，难以觉察地轻轻颤动。  
Thor低沉的嗓音从前头传来。  
“噢……Loki，过来抱住我。”  
绿眼睛里充斥着情欲，邪神被无法满足的瘙痒给弄得想哭泣。Thor将自己顶在他的前列腺上，微微凸起处被轻柔顶蹭却始终不肯给个痛快，洛基想要自己动都不行——两个哥哥都紧紧抱着他的腰不给动。  
洛基咬着嘴唇按照Thor的话去做，他趴在他年长的哥哥身上，高高翘着屁股露出被操得发红发软的小穴。Thor没立马动起来，他只是享受着高热湿软的嫩肉将自己整个吃进去，然后规律的紧缩着，渴求更多。  
这场景实在太过刺激。  
索尔揉捏着那手感极佳的臀瓣，听到Thor充满暗示的话语。  
“他可以做到。”  
索尔惊讶于Thor知道他在想什么，但下一秒他就释然了，那毕竟是未来的自己。长发雷神发出哼笑，他用手指在那肉穴处来回按压试探，慢慢插入一指。  
“不……”洛基摇着头拒绝，连声音都发颤，“不行，会死的……哥哥……”  
“是你求我的，弟弟，”索尔强行压低那柔韧的腰部，慢慢用手指操着对方，将压抑许久的欲火变成口中恶劣粗暴的话，“我说了‘enough’，是你要我留下的。”  
他又加了一根手指，嫩穴仿佛已经被撑到极致。  
洛基想说我喊的不是你，但这样的话势必把情况搞得更糟——索尔从来不对他真的生气，小打小闹都是过眼云烟，可现在看来他哥哥的确不太高兴。  
“可我真的会……呜……别动……bro，”他将脸埋在Thor的胸前抗议，“我……啊……我被撑满了……不能再进来了……嗯……你的手指……疼……”  
两个哥哥都没停下动作。索尔的手指已经加到三根，和Thor一下又一下撞击着泥泞小穴的动作一起，将那个地方搅得越发混乱。他们都略过了需要被照料的敏感点，尤其是Thor，还带着笑意的发问。  
“你被什么填满了？”他忽然发力顶到内壁凸起的小点，只是一下，但这也足够让洛基惊喘，“我？还是手指？”  
“呜……我、我不知道啊……哈……嗯！”  
索尔听了他俩的对话，抽出被湿润的三根手指，将自己的性器抵在那处摩擦。洛基在他抽出手指时发出一声含糊不清的呢喃，他控制不住地收缩了下后穴，这让Thor闷哼一声。  
年长的哥哥抱着他的腰，用指尖调情般抚过，“Loki，你太紧了……我可不想他还没进来我就先射了。”  
“什么？别、别进来——呜！bro！No……”  
他被干得脑袋发懵，没意识到同样硕大的阴茎正抵着自己被撑满了的后穴，缓慢顶入。疼痛感迅速蔓延到身体的每个角落，四肢百骸都想蜷缩，他疯狂地推着抱住他的Thor，眼泪从两边滑落，“我会死……嗯！好疼……疼、真的……哥哥……慢一点，求你，慢一点……哈啊……”  
Thor亲吻着他的眼、唇、脖子和肩膀，而索尔则抚摸着他的背、腰、臀部和大腿。两个哥哥用他们自己的方式安抚着被欲望燃烧疯掉的小骗子。  
“Loki……只是有点疼，你可以的……”  
“弟弟，别怕，我在这……”  
疼痛过后是被填满的饱胀感，洛基还在哽咽，但他已经感到没这么痛了。尽管两根阴茎都在他身体里埋着，同样灼热同样青筋毕露，也同样让他浑身发抖。手胡乱地抓着床单被褥，抓着不知道谁的金发，他想逃开这可怕的即将降临的欲望漩涡。  
然而他逃避的动作让肉穴不由自主地收缩，让两个哥哥都发出饱含情欲的低沉喘息。  
洛基一僵，但已来不及。  
“Brother……”  
一双手托着他的屁股，另一双手掰开他的大腿，深深浅浅的撞击几乎每一次都顶到最深处，狠狠摩擦过敏感的前列腺。黑发青年像面包中的夹心般被紧紧抱着无法挣脱，他哭泣呻吟，叫着“不要”“慢点”“太过了”“brother”——尤其是“brother”。  
“亲爱的弟弟——”  
索尔从后面按住洛基肩膀，让黑发邪神微微挺起上半身，这姿势无疑将乳尖送入Thor口中。他们一前一后，一上一下玩弄着弟弟的身体，每一句话都像是步步紧逼。  
“你在喊谁brother？”  
Thor笑着，“是我吗？”  
索尔挑眉，“还是我？”  
“别这样……你们两个！”洛基发出难堪的低吟，他的两个哥哥都在询问间将阴茎顶入——有时候他俩居然还能诡异的默契到一进一出——邪神低头狠狠咬住Thor的肩膀，近乎别扭地投降，“是——是你们两个——啊！嗯嗯……快、快点……哥哥……快……我受不了了……”  
“Loki、Loki……”  
伴随着洛基的求饶，两个男人的声音被重叠交合在了一起，他们都喊着他的名字，都在他身体里横冲直撞，都在将他拽向欲望的悬崖。  
他们有个共同的名字，都叫Thor。  
洛基难耐地甩着脑袋喘息，他被不断亲吻着锁骨和脊背，性器在仅靠腹部摩擦的情况下又一次射出来，白色的精液撒在Thor的身上和床上，他急喘一声差点哽咽。  
翡翠般的眼中是即将落雨前的雾气，他情不自禁地收缩着小穴，半是呢喃半是哭。  
“不要……不要了……我射不出了……唔嗯！哈、哈啊……你们两个变态啊啊……”  
两个混蛋都在干他，不用太动脑子他也能知道自己被干成什么模样——淫荡的屁股向后撅起，后穴被操得嫩肉发红肿胀，半透明的白色随着抽插动作打湿了整个臀部，更有一些顺着交合的部位缓缓滑过。  
明明口中说着拒绝但身体却迎合着哥哥的阴茎进出，抽插间发出咕叽的水声，囊袋拍打在肉体上发出碰撞声，自身分泌的体液早就超过了润滑剂的量……洛基揪着床单手指泛白，他几乎已经说不出半个字，只剩下无意识的喃语。  
索尔勒住他的腰强势地进入再彻底退出，渐渐没了章法。而Thor更热衷于发掘洛基身上的敏感点，用指腹摸过每一处都会使他轻颤。  
他们同时感觉到了怀里人的紧绷，又一次的，毫无规律的。  
“Loki……”  
他们不约而同地叫着这个名字。  
“啊……”洛基发出无意义的呻吟，“别……别射进去……嗯……混蛋……等、啊啊啊——你们、你们两个……呜……”  
他还没说完就感到自己被温热的液体给彻底灌满——真正意义上的——他的两个哥哥先后射在他身体里，每个人都非常多，几乎让他有种自己被喂饱的错觉。  
高度敏感的身体为这次内射而疯狂颤栗，前面已经射不出来了，而后穴还在不断抽搐着。两个雷神都游刃有余地一边射精一边挺动，他们享受着最后的余韵，将那泥泞不堪的肉粉色小穴给搅得一塌糊涂。

性爱之后，Thor把人抱起想去洗澡。  
索尔拦住了他，恢复神智的蓝眼睛中是说不清的懊悔，“我们刚才……”  
“做了。”  
“……我不是要说这个。”  
Thor微微挑眉——洛基疲惫地靠在他怀里似睡非睡——他调整了下姿势好让怀里的人睡得更舒服些，随即那小骗子发出了猫咪一样的咕噜声。  
短发雷神笑起来，而索尔却忍不住头疼。  
“我要对他负责。”哪怕他是我弟弟，索尔心情复杂地想，他看了眼安心沉睡在Thor怀里的弟弟，忽然觉得酸酸的。  
洛基从不在他面前这么放松过，可Thor却没问题。  
“噢……”Thor不赞同地摇头，“你可千万别说负责，如果你不想他疯狂报复你的话。”  
“？”  
Thor叹气，眼中却含笑，不知想起了什么。  
“他绝对会跑掉的，而且头也不回。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
洛基这一觉睡到了自然醒。  
头疼脖子疼，腰疼手臂疼，腿疼屁股疼……黑发碧眼的小王子从来没感觉到自己那么脆弱过，他简直怀疑自己前天晚上是被拆碎了又糅合。等到脑袋稍微清醒了点后，他意识到自己现在正被人从后方拥入怀中，空气中仍充斥的情欲气息让他混沌的大脑反应过来，自己究竟做了什么。  
“……”  
他不仅和索尔做了，还是两个不同时间点的索尔。  
“天啊，我……”洛基喃喃着荒唐的记忆，忍不住连耳朵都红起来，“我们究竟干了什么……”  
轻微的挪动唤醒了背后的金发男人，对方习惯性地在那光洁肩头落下一吻，声音低沉温柔，“早安，弟弟。”  
“你非要在上了我之后还用‘brother’这词吗？”邪神咬牙切齿地回头瞪了那人一眼——在床上的是Thor——他掩饰住自己瞬间的低落情绪，“我哥哥才没这么恶趣味。”  
Thor没松开手，相反地更用力将他抱入怀里。不曾穿衣服的二人肌肤相贴，洛基忍不住为这温热触感发出低吟，他咬着唇不去看短发雷神，故意别开了脸。  
“你在想他？”  
“NO！”  
“可我还没说是谁，”Thor无辜的笑了，低头用胡茬轻蹭着邪神敏感的颈窝，在感受到身下的人微微颤抖时叹气，“你总是这么口是心非干吗？”  
洛基没有说话，银舌头的沉默让年长的雷神感到无奈，他能猜到洛基在想什么，无非是索尔在哪里为何不肯见他。可这样直接的话不能说出来，Thor只能吻了吻那淡色的唇，翻身下床穿衣。  
“多信任自己一点，Loki。他是爱你的。”  
洛基反问，“Like a brother？”  
“No，”Thor指了指自己，“Like a lover.”

索尔在角斗场上和挚友们练习。  
不过他非常心不在焉，先是没接住范达尔的长剑，又是被希芙的双面刃差点儿砸到脑袋，再后来沃斯塔格冲上来时他干脆一闪身，被大块头的拳头打中了眼眶。  
“该死——”  
雷神暴躁地骂了一句什么话，走到一旁揉着眼睛。几个朋友都面面相觑不敢触他霉头，任谁也看出来今天的索尔十分不对劲，往常总能让他兴奋起来的对打练习此刻就好像念书般无聊。  
范达尔看希芙，希望英勇的女战士能和她在战场上表现的一样英勇，去问问索尔究竟发生了什么事；希芙却一扭头当没看见，用眼神示意沃斯塔格去为他打中雷神眼睛的行为道歉。  
“呃……”沃斯塔格四处张望，最后还是上前半步，“我说，你更不对劲了啊，索尔。”  
雷神拿完好的另一只眼瞟他。  
“我很好。”  
这话怎么听怎么假。他们从不说谎的大王子现在也和小王子学坏了吗？沃斯塔格迷迷糊糊地记起，好像是索尔答应他们去找洛基后就变成了这副模样。  
“所以洛基又对你做了什么？”  
“——我什么也没对他做！”  
索尔的反应吓到了三勇士和希芙。  
“Thor，我们问的是‘他对你做了什么’，而不是‘你对他做了什么’。”霍根抱着手臂冷静地指出雷神话中的漏洞，他敏锐地分析着，“还是说你真的对洛基做了什么？”  
“我不是我没有别乱说。”  
“？？？”  
范达尔惊恐地看着否认三连的索尔，这还是他们认识的雷神吗？  
发现自己反应过度的索尔立马闭上了嘴。随后他烦躁地揉了揉自己的脑袋，丢下盾牌就往外走，不打算再在训练场上浪费一点儿时间。  
他现在满脑子都是那个荒唐的晚上，陪伴自己几百年的弟弟像故事里才有的海妖塞壬，一边动人呻吟一边扭动身体，将夜晚的每一寸热气都变成彼此交换的暧昧吐息。连索尔自己都说不清，他到底是发了什么疯才会没及时离开。  
他走进仙宫，迎面遇见正在巡视的卫兵。  
“殿下。”  
“嗯，”索尔应了声，随后问，“看见洛基了吗？”  
“洛基殿下早上就出发去狩猎了。”  
“嗯？嗯……好，没事，你们继续巡逻吧。”  
“是，殿下。”  
阿斯嘉德的冬天即将来临，到时候来自约顿海姆的冰雪会大范围覆盖九界，适合狩猎的地方几乎全被冰封，在这个时节选择狩猎不是过分热爱打架，就是自寻死路。索尔他自认为还算了解洛基，小骗子是个优秀的法师而非战士，没理由在这个不适合的季节选择独自出行。  
索尔在快到寝宫时遇到了Thor，二人一打照面都十分惊讶。  
“你没陪他去狩猎？”  
“他没找你去狩猎？”  
Thor皱眉，想到早上洛基对他的说辞，“他和我说去找你说几句，然后又让他的宠物传话给我说去狩猎……见鬼，我居然还能给他骗了？”Thor啧了一声。  
“冬天太危险了。”  
“我也是这么想的，”索尔本想嘲笑Thor的被欺骗，但转念一想自己也没好到哪里去，便迅速转移话题，“我们得去找他。”

阿斯嘉德的冬天如约而至。  
雪花从云层后纷纷扬扬落下，被覆盖得白茫茫的林间小路上有一匹马正在前行。骑马者身披黑色斗篷，漫不经心地拽着牵绳左顾右盼，就好像他真的是来认真捕猎似得。他透过茫茫的白雪轻轻哈出一口气。  
“该去哪儿呢……”  
洛基从仙宫出发时没预料到阿斯嘉德外围的冬季会这样冷，他只戴了斗篷和手套，此刻被漫天冰雪包围便感觉冷入骨髓。娇生惯养的小王子在心里无数次咒骂哥哥，随后用手拢好外衣，情不自禁地抖了抖。  
北风呼啸间突然传来野兽的嘶吼，由远至近从林子里发出簌簌声响。  
洛基愣了一下，“不是吧？”  
他这么倒霉？一个人在大冬天跑来林子里狩猎还遇见了一只OGRE？  
心情猛然落到谷底。洛基压低上本身用腿一夹马腹，打算加快离开的步伐。马儿也顺从地哒哒哒哒向前跑去，雪地上很快被踩出一溜脚印。  
OGRE的叫声不绝于耳，洛基还没跑出百米就听见身后巨大的嘶吼。  
——怪物追来了！他发现了自己的气味！  
OGRE是阿萨神族对怪物的通称，OGRE们巨大、丑恶、贪婪，捕食弱者，依靠暴力来所有解决问题。根据仙宫记载，OGRE们甚至有食人的记录，因而也被称为食人魔。  
【一个……落单的阿萨神族。】  
OGRE说着晦涩难懂的音节，洛基在慌忙逃窜中还是尽力拼出了那句话的意思——虽然还不如没拼出来，食人魔简直是把他当做了寒冷冬天里的干粮。  
该死——  
小王子在马背上艰难的冲后方丢着法术，可OGRE皮肤坚硬，完全无惧这些。  
【别跑！——你是跑不掉的，我的晚餐……】  
“谁他妈是你的晚餐！”  
洛基愤怒地喊了一句，完全没考虑过怪物根本听不懂自己的话。因为情绪波动而紊乱的魔法在他体内乱窜，身后跑过的雪地不仅留下马蹄印还留下了大片墨绿的法术痕迹。  
寒风呼啸刮在脸上，斗篷的连帽被随意吹乱。  
“洛基！”  
半空中突然传来熟悉的呼唤，洛基以为自己幻听了。他头也不回地策马奔跑，不管背后风声呼啸越来越近。  
“洛基！低头！”  
小王子辨认出来风中的声音是谁，随后他完全信任地低下脑袋，下一秒就有什么东西从上方迅速飞过，砸向了身后的怪兽。  
【呃啊——！！！】  
OGRE怒吼着摔倒在雪地中发出巨响，洛基又跑出去几十米才堪堪回头——漫天遍野的白雪中大红色披风如火燃烧，金发男人就站在他身后，用妙尔尼尔和OGRE对打着。  
“索尔！”  
“别管我，我可以自己解决！”  
“拜托！”洛基翻身下马，右手幻化出锋利的匕首纵身一跃，对上他哥哥愤怒的表情却只是怒极反笑，“你以为我跟你一样？只会在完事之后丢下对方逃跑吗？”

<<<  
山洞里燃柴火，在夜色中昏暗星点。  
他们的铠甲和披风上都染了OGRE的血，索尔简单地用雪擦拭了大部分，他站在洞口看着外头暗下来的天色，“今晚是回不去了，外头会很危险。”  
OGRE的血无法用魔法清洗，洛基把自己的皮甲也脱下来在柴火边烘烤，他只能裹着斗篷缩在一旁。不像索尔那样天生体热无畏严寒，黑发小王子现在冷得要命。  
“只有你一个？Thor呢？”  
“为什么独自出来狩猎？”索尔没回答他，只是将按捺了一路的怒火化作低沉质问，“你该知道这时候有多危险。”  
洛基抱紧自己光裸的胳膊，发出哼笑。  
“哥哥，你又是为什么呢？”  
“当然是为了找你！”  
“找我干吗？”黑发邪神在火堆旁慢悠悠站起，斗篷紧紧包裹着他瘦削的身子，影影绰绰间难以言喻的情绪在逐渐蔓延，“你不该为自己的行为多检讨下吗？上了自己的弟弟后若无其事的失踪，又突然从天而降扮演英雄救美……啊！哥哥，你勒疼我了。”  
索尔被这话激怒，掐住洛基的腰让他靠近自己。  
“都是因为你的恶作剧，洛基，不然我们也不会——”  
“——恶作剧？”邪神上挑起细长的黑色眉毛，纤长手指顺着斗篷间的缝隙露出，在索尔的脸上轻柔滑过，“伟大的哥哥居然在这种事情上推卸责任？”  
“弟弟，”索尔抓住他的手，语气危险，“别惹我。”  
洛基对着那蔚蓝色的眼睛笑了下，他上扬着嘴角，碧绿瞳仁在昏暗的火光中迷茫。  
你不该出现在我的生命中，更不该出现在此时此刻。但一切既已发生，就再无回头之路。  
他知道自己的疯狂。但凡他所想，所爱，所欲，所求……只要有一丝机会便绝不后悔。洛基原以为自己对索尔会永远停留在恶作剧中，直到Thor一语道破他内心的恐慌。  
斗篷悄然从肩头滑落，如同他不可言说的心情。  
“You come to me first，brother.”  
是你先招惹我的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷1锤X雷1基的车。

05  
簌簌的火舌噼啪燃烧着干枯木枝，石洞岩壁上投射出两个无限靠近的黑色阴影。  
洛基将人推到在彼此柔软的外衣上，自己则靠墙半跪。铠甲就在他们脚边，淡淡的血腥味混合了冰雪气息在空气中弥漫。在微凉的皮肤触碰到索尔时他就忍不住从喉咙里发出呻吟，那温暖如他所想，也是他所求。  
“别这么拘谨，哥哥，”他伸手去解对方的腰带，绿眼睛在火光中盈盈如蛇般诱惑，“反正你不吃亏……啊！这玩意儿可真难解。”  
金属皮扣咔哒解开，被抽出来整个扔到了旁边，尚未完全被唤醒的硕大性器正规规矩矩躺在两腿之间。索尔背抵着坚硬的石壁，双手不知该放哪里，他原本只打算给洛基一点教训，但对方想要的却超乎他的预期。  
“洛基，听着，我们不该这样……”索尔试图劝服洛基，他没办法招来妙尔尼尔给他弟弟一锤，因为对方的匕首就在指间握着正对他的胸腹——谁家做爱调情有洛基这么危险？  
等等，他没有想做爱和调情，那是幻觉。  
雷神深呼吸几下，努力平复着自己的情绪，但洛基却忽然靠近了他，在他的视线里暧昧的舔着嘴唇，津液润湿了浅色的唇瓣更平添几分色情。  
索尔近乎无望地发现自己为此“性”致勃勃。  
“你硬了，”小骗子靠近他的耳朵，含着耳垂低喃，“哥哥。”  
男人的欲望就是如此诚实可怕，心里再想着拒绝拒绝拒绝，一旦诱惑面前还是忍不住坚硬起来。索尔喉头微动，目光游移在对方赤裸白皙的身体上，他有那么几秒钟连洛基拿刀的手都觉得格外好看。  
“洛基，”蔚蓝的眸色渐渐暗沉，情欲将嗓子熏染得低哑，“为什么要这么做？”  
“你今天废话格外多。”  
小王子没有正面回答，反而是以手套弄着坚硬的性器，低下头去用舌尖舔舐着敏感的冠顶。索尔的粗喘加重，沉闷的敲打着他的心脏，感受到手中的大家伙越发兴奋之后，洛基抬头看了他一眼。  
翠绿的眼睛仿佛一场绚烂梦境。  
“因为我需要你。”

他说不出爱情，说不出挽留，也说不出懦弱的自己。  
只能说出一句“I need you”。

温热的口腔又紧又窄，将阴茎包裹住一半，来回吞吐舔舐。舌尖灵活地从冠顶滑过，不可避免尝到对方腥咸的液体，但这无疑是索尔兴奋的证明。匕首早就不知道被扔哪儿去，手中握着的也变成了个灼热的大家伙，洛基在吞吐间发出了含糊的喘息。  
“唔……哈啊……哥……”他的发音断断续续，却因为不清晰而格外煽情，“你的好……好大……嗯……唔……”  
胀痛阴茎被弟弟含在口中，欲望和背德感同时鞭打理智。索尔感到自己绝对是疯了，要不然他怎么能容许这错误一而再再而三的发生？  
“Enough——”他想要捧起洛基的脸，对方却猛然将剩下那部分也全部吞了进去，性器顶端瞬间抵达微微颤动的喉口，紧窄高热的快感立马让他大脑一片空白，“嗯——loki……”  
洛基松开他，咳嗽了几下，似乎还没习惯这样的行为。但是一点兴奋的精液和唾液融合在一起从他的嘴边流下，让他看上去无比淫荡。  
“你的身体比你诚实多了，”洛基说道，伸手去握他哥哥的手，随后在索尔没反应过来时，用一点小法术将雷神的双手“锁”在了石壁上。  
“嘿！”  
“嘘——”  
洛基爬上了他的身体，尽可能地将双腿分开在两侧，仰起脸微微喘息，“为了防止你乱动……你会喜欢的，我保证。”  
纤细的手指在自己口中搅弄几下彻底濡湿，随后便向身后探去。洛基将自己大半个身体的分量都压在索尔身上，惟独翘起臀部，好让手指能轻松地进入。  
羞耻感挡不住他想要作恶的心情，在手指进入的瞬间洛基觉得自己脸都烧红了——幸好这儿火光昏暗——他压抑着喘息将指节缓慢送入身体，胸膛不断蹭着索尔的身体。  
“嗯……嗯啊……哈……哥、哥哥……”热度自下而上蔓延，欲望遍及全身，光是想到他正在索尔面前做这种事情就足以让他发情，洛基咬着嘴唇吐露出呻吟，翠色的眼中积蓄水光，“操我……我、我想要你……嗯！”  
“你这个小混蛋！”  
索尔的大家伙硬得在他臀瓣上来回磨蹭，让黑发邪神更加饥渴难耐。他一口咬在对方的肩膀上，嘶嘶着将喘息克制住化作一句接近完整的话。  
“你想上我，索尔，你骗不了我的……啊……别他妈的去管什么伦理道德，我又不是你妹妹会被你操得怀孕……”  
舌尖从颈肩滑过吻上嘴唇，洛基试探着描摹着对方唇瓣的形状，欲拒还迎。  
后穴已经被他自己开发得柔软湿热，洛基缓慢地抽出手指发出黏腻声响，在安静的山洞中格外清晰。他将自己的肉茎蹭着对方结实的小腹，颤抖着腰部寻求慰藉。  
“洛基，”索尔喉头微动，再也说服不了自己，“松开我。”  
黑发青年歪了歪脑袋，轻吻过他的喉结宣布。  
“我说过，是【I】need【you】！”

洛基一手扶着那早就硬得过分的大家伙往身后塞去——圆饱满的冠顶抵在湿润的小口处，肉穴情不自禁地瑟缩了下，但很快随着主人的意志将之缓缓包裹。柔软的内壁在被破开后迅速缠绕了上来，像是无数个甜蜜亲吻在吮吻着性器。每道褶皱都仿佛被一一碾开，撑满，洛基双腿颤颤，只能勉力地支撑着身体不倒下去，他感到自己像是被钉在十字架上的肉体，无法逃脱，也不愿离去。  
好不容易将索尔的大家伙全部吞进，洛基才抱着对方的脑袋长出一口气，然后慢慢起伏着臀部，感受着情欲的乐趣。  
“啊……bro、brother……你顶得我好深……哈啊……嗯！”他在被顶到前列腺时揪住了索尔的长发发出泣音，随后身体恬不知耻地寻求更多，整个人颤抖着直起身子又重重坐下，“嗯……快……用力操我……啊！哥哥……我快、快被你……弄死了……呜……呜！”  
索尔也很不好受。  
他被束缚了双手没法按着对方的腰拼命操弄，只能眼睁睁看着对方在自己身上起起伏伏自我满足，如果不是之前洛基还为他口了一发的话，他简直怀疑自己是个大号的振动棒。  
……虽然现在看也差不离。  
雷神愤怒地想着，在洛基又一次贴上来时候咬住了对方淡粉的乳尖。  
“呜！别、别……等——哈啊！”  
夹着他的小穴立马疯狂抽搐，洛基扭动着身体想要离开却被顶得腰部酥软腿脚发麻，索尔用牙齿摩挲着那硬挺的乳头，含糊地骂他，“你不是想要吗？就这样点本事？被咬到这里就高潮了？洛基……不行的话就下去，别浪费时间。”  
精液沾湿了彼此的腹部，洛基刚才毫无预警地射了出来。他抱着索尔的脑袋细细喘息，发红的眼角带着慵懒，身后的肉穴中大家伙仍然坚硬挺拔，青筋脉动在敏感的穴肉中，让他情不自禁颤栗。  
“No way。”  
黑发青年啃着对方的肩头，那上面有他的齿痕，“我偏不。”

索尔脸上浮现出一个饱含威胁的笑容。  
“Seriously？”雷神用力向上一顶，看着身上的人捂着嘴漏出几句呻吟，随后他在靠近对方耳朵时候低声说道，“可是弟弟，你是不是忘了——你最近的魔法不太稳定？”  
话音未落两只手都按在了精瘦的腰身上。  
洛基惊恐地发现索尔挣脱了他的魔法，并且反客为主。论力气他根本不是雷神的对手，小王子腿软的逃都来不及逃跑就被强行按着腰一顿操干，巨大的性器坚硬又灼热，反复捅开柔软小穴，每次洛基想要骂人时就会被顶得只剩呻吟。  
“Bro！please……啊！哈啊……呜、你嗯！……就是那……快、用力……嗯嗯！……别……别这么快！！”他被干得说胡话，抱紧索尔脑袋的同时感到自己的乳珠被粗糙的指腹来回摩擦，洛基摇着脑袋拒绝这过多的快感，“慢、慢点……嗯哈……慢、呜！嗯……操我……我需要你……我、我……哈啊！”  
索尔抱着他的腰停下动作，享受着柔软后穴包裹自己的舒爽，大手揉捏着手感极佳的屁股将它们掰开，把自己的性器深深埋入。洛基抱着他低泣，指甲几乎要掐进他背后的皮肉里，“你这个混蛋……嗯、呜！太……太深了……”  
“我是混蛋？”索尔咬上那耳垂，低沉沙哑的逼问，“那你是什么，嗯？”  
洛基没有回答，只是急促喘息着不愿看他。  
索尔并不觉得在做爱时问这种问题是个好主意，于是他没等到对方回复就将自己的嘴又一次贴近挺翘的乳头，舌尖与牙齿反复舔弄拉扯，洛基的呻吟夹杂哭泣肆无忌惮地响起在山洞每个角落。  
黏湿的液体顺着臀瓣下滑沾到了大腿和手掌，柔软的后穴在他亲吻乳尖时绞紧了粗大的阴茎，索尔疯狂地进出了几十下后揽过洛基的脖子，吻上了那张因为呻吟过度而微微颤动的小嘴，将自己全部射进湿热的小穴中。  
“呜……”  
黑发青年脱力般趴在他的怀里，他小声呢喃着“太多了”“好涨”，肉穴却痉挛般吸吮着过多的精液直到浑身发软。  
索尔抱着那渐渐平复的身体，没有了上一次的迷茫和暴怒。  
“别再离开我了，弟弟。”


	6. Chapter 6

06  
这天奥丁起床时觉得眼皮在跳。  
身为阿斯嘉德之王的奥丁有很多事需要打理，他上午巡视境内，下午批复文件，抽空还得接见他的属下和别国来客。所以他很忙，非常忙，以至于两个儿子的教育大多由神后弗利嘉完成。他需要操心最多的地方也不过是——  
今天是洛基惹恼了索尔，还是索尔惩罚了洛基。  
他基本上还是个好父亲。  
“亲爱的弗利嘉，我预感到今天会有大事发生。”  
临出门前神域之王是这么对他妻子说的，坐在梳妆台前挽发的女神瞥了他一眼，“您上次这么说的时候，阿斯嘉德差点儿得接受一个来自亚尔夫海姆的仙女成为您的后妃。”  
“那是精灵们的意见，我可没接收……”  
才跨出半步宫门的奥丁立马收回步子，干咳一声挪到妻子身边。  
弗利嘉不看他，自管自手势灵巧地挽好发髻，随后才接过丈夫特意递来的项链，冲他莞尔一笑。  
“好了，我的王，您不必忧心忡忡，或许只是昨夜没睡好罢了。”  
“但愿如此。”  
结果一语成谶。  
迎着清晨露水的市集刚刚开业，就有一批神骏无比的马儿在城门开启时驶入。马儿挺眼熟，骑马的二人更眼熟——阿斯嘉德的大王子牵着绳，身前靠着一个被翠色斗篷包裹住的人儿从冰雪封闭的外城回来了。  
谁也看不清那件斗篷底下是谁，是猎物？囚犯？还是……  
黑马飞快地跑过，踏足之处仍带有雪水点点。索尔没预料到他的举动会带来怎样的流言蜚语，但事实上就是——原本平静的市集如油锅一般沸腾，所有看到或没看到这一幕的人都在讨论。  
他们大王子带回来的人究竟是谁？

“现在满世界都是你带情人回来的消息。”  
Thor坐在床边好整以暇地看另两位——洛基一副无语问苍天的表情，而索尔则不以为然。年轻的雷神完全不care这些，他甚至反问，“还有别的版本吗？”  
“当然，当然。”  
Thor大笑，掰着手指数给他听。  
“情人只是其中一个说法，他们还认为你带回了猎物——但你并未上报父亲——或者是奴隶？”Thor躲过洛基丢来的枕头，摸了把邪神柔软的黑发，微微挑眉，“别急着生气，弟弟，其实这说法也不算错……”  
短发雷神凑上去亲吻对方耳尖，蜻蜓点水的举动也让洛基一颤。邪神忍不住往后挪了挪抱紧被子，他还真挺怕被Thor这样亲吻的……虽然，好吧，Thor比索尔温柔多了，但同样增加的还有让他心虚的微笑。  
“别碰他，”索尔沉声，“他不是你的Loki。”  
年长的Thor似笑非笑，他能听出“自己”的话里有多认真，但是谁在乎呢？反正他不能，只要一想到眼前的是loki，无论三百年前还是三百年后，雷神的视线始终只能为他弟弟驻足。  
“我以为你明白，我们不分彼此。”  
已经在未来继承整个阿萨神域和九界的王站了起来，他孤独的蓝眼睛中迸发出闪电的蓝光，轻轻的噼啪声在他掌心响起——洛基听见后几乎是崩溃地看着他两个兄长——你们为这种事情吃醋不觉得可耻吗？？？  
显然索尔不觉得。  
长发雷神哼笑一声，妙尔尼尔迅速回到他的手中，沉甸甸的指向Thor。  
“但洛基只要一个。”  
“嗯哼，”Thor低笑一声，近乎调侃，“所以我们上次才——”  
“STOP！”  
黑发邪神眼见话题越发严峻，他实在忍不住叫了出来。当他刚一说完就又迅速后悔，因为两个雷神都将视线聚集在他身上，一样蔚蓝深邃得让他喘不过气。  
“你们就不能还我点清净吗？我已经够烦了！”  
洛基缩在被子里只露出翠色的眼，他现在身上还都是索尔在山洞里留给他的痕迹，根本不能见人。小猫一般的神情格外取悦年长雷神，Thor指尖的雷电瞬间消失，他微笑，“I promise.”  
索尔见状也只能在弟弟的眼神中放下锤子。  
“只是暂时。”  
“Well，暂时，”洛基哼笑，故意拿话去堵他，“等什么时候受不了你们两个我就跑去其它世界玩，谁爱馆谁管，反正我不管。”  
“弟弟，你答应过我……”“——Good idea！”  
Thor赶在索尔之前捧场，他甚至兴致勃勃地提出了几个方案，“华纳海姆还是亚尔夫海姆？或许你喜欢中庭……噢，你绝对会喜欢中庭人的服饰，你甚至在未来造了个特大号的走入式衣柜。”  
那里面放满邪神喜欢的（和Thor喜欢看他穿的）各种衣服。  
索尔听了简直想拿锤子打人。  
“我对那个还挺有兴趣的，”洛基在索尔脸色沉下来前先说了一句，随后他小声补充，“不过我们是不是得先应付一个人？”  
“……”  
两个雷神后知后觉地想起来，异口同声。  
“Father！”

当然是奥丁。  
众神之父预料到今天会有幺蛾子发生，但他先入为主地认为会是他诡计多端的小儿子……所以，当听到下属尴尬地八卦说“索尔殿下带着什么人或猎物回来”时，奥丁还以为自己听错了。  
“他什么时候出的城？一起去的有谁？”  
“两天前，独自出城。”  
“洛基呢？他没跟去？”  
“是的陛下，根据侍从的汇报，洛基殿下一直呆在自己宫里。”  
奥丁揉了揉太阳穴，如果不是下属再三确定他一定会当做这是幻觉——怎么可能呢？出岔子的居然不是幼子而是长子。  
噢……  
“把索尔请来。”  
众神之父决定要好好和他的大儿子聊聊，作为将来的神域之主，骁勇善战没问题，但绝不能做出招摇过市的事来……是情人也好奴隶也罢，总得给所有人一个交代。这样贸贸然的带进阿斯嘉德，还是在外域全被冰雪封锁的时候，谁知道来人是好是坏？  
想到大儿子的莽撞，奥丁头更痛了。  
——弗利嘉，我就说今早眼皮跳不是什么好事。  
雷神很快在侍从的传令下抵达神殿，宫殿正中央是一条光可鉴人的走道，年轻的王子一步步踩在上头发出沉闷的声响，他金色的长发和蔚蓝的双眼都是如此富有朝气，连奉命退下的侍女们都忍不住多看几眼——哪怕她们都看了几百年。  
“索尔，”奥丁停顿片刻，将自己预先准备好的话说出口，“你已经不是小孩子，凡是做事都得一步步打算好。”  
“……是。”  
索尔没明白奥丁为何召自己前来，现在听了这话更是茫然。  
“我和你母亲在不久前决定，要同其余国度进行通婚，你要迎娶其中之一。”奥丁知道长子肯定想也不想的要拒绝——毕竟这不是他第一次提出这个事——但阿斯嘉德在九界中并非绝对权威，不是同这个联姻便是和那个，或早或晚而已。  
“你的母亲便是华纳神族，如果你有喜欢的，”众神之父自认为他已经足够体贴，甚至考虑到了长子可能存在的青梅竹马的女伴，“你大可告诉我，整个神域都会为你的婚礼迎接她的到来。”  
雷神震惊到无话可说。  
索尔原本打算在合适的时机先告诉他母亲，再由母亲转述给父亲，但现在一切都被打乱了，他才和他弟弟滚到一起就被告知即将迎娶另一国度的某位公主。  
“我拒绝！”  
“说得轻巧！”  
奥丁把怒意化作权杖用力敲打地面，咚地一声悠长沉闷响彻整个空荡荡的神殿。众神之父的独眼犀利至极，他盯着他的长子，声声逼问。  
“整个阿斯嘉德都知道你带回了个陌生人，我的儿子。”  
“那是……”索尔想直接说出洛基的名字，但话到嘴边转了一圈又被他咽下，刚刚发觉自己可能喜欢上弟弟的雷神无法在此刻挑战父亲的怒火。  
于是他说。  
“那是我的权利。”  
索尔从未有哪刻希望自己拥有未来自己才有的魄力。  
Thor能光明正大的承认自己喜欢洛基，Thor能做到许多自己做不到的事——如果索尔知道Thor的三百年里发生过多少聚散离合、悲喜交加的话，或许他会好受些？但现在，年少的雷神什么也不知道，他唯一能明确地就是自己不够强大。  
他不愿屈服，又不得不屈服。  
一句干巴巴的“权利”根本不能撼动神域之王的心脏。  
“这不是询问，如果你没有选择对象的话，我和你母亲会为你安排最合适的。”  
奥丁在心里为长子的倔强和失落微微叹气，他也谈不上多冷酷无情，只是身为王族，在背负起光荣的同时有些东西无法避免得放弃。  
“那洛基呢？”  
索尔在最后这样问，“他是否得和我一样，父亲？”  
Father这个单词被雷神念得又长又慢，像是抒发某种不满情绪，又像是极端迷茫后的认命。奥丁几乎能从其中听出一点儿幼子习惯性地玩世不恭。  
众神之父居高临下地看着他的儿子，目光渐渐深沉。  
“当然。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车前警告

07  
奥丁雷厉风行，不出半天整个仙宫都知道了大王子即将迎娶王妃；而半月后，各路神族的王妃人选也纷纷抵达阿斯嘉德——洛基知道后气得冷笑连连只把自己锁在宫中，除了Thor和弗利嘉谁也不见。  
索尔焦头烂额，一方面他嫉妒Thor在弟弟心中的分量日渐加深，一方面又暗自庆幸那是另一个自己，至少这证明了洛基对他并非无情——或许还是很在意的。  
（自认为）窥视到弟弟内心小部分世界的大王子心情良好，甚至在接风宴上和来自华纳海姆的使者多喝了几杯——这直接导致“索尔将迎娶神后母族的仙女”这一说法在当晚甚嚣尘上——而洛基，好不容易被Thor和母亲说服了出来参与宴会的小王子，又一次喝得酩酊大醉，被范达尔扶回寝殿。  
为什么是范达尔？  
只能说三勇士外加希芙里唯一觉得小王子殿下可爱的人就是他，其余三人都对恶作剧避之不及，生怕被脾气古怪的邪神事后报复。  
范达尔叹着气把人往寝殿里拖。  
好在洛基喝醉后酒品不错，没有大吵大闹，只是……  
“以前怎么没发现你这么重？”金发勇士砸吧了下嘴，吭哧吭哧地将人用力往肩上一搭，“啊……我现在相信你和索尔是亲兄弟了。”  
都一样的重。  
洛基的寝殿不远，范达尔走了没多久就抵达正门。洛基不喜欢被人看守的氛围，神后亦纵容他，所以整座宫殿前后竟少有巡视的卫兵，金发勇士已经哄了一路喝醉的小王子，现下口干舌燥，只想进去倒杯水喝再走——顺便把靠在他身上的家伙扔回床上。  
结果他刚走到门口，大门便“吱呀”一声打开。  
“范达尔？”  
金发勇士吓得一怔，“……索尔？”  
“嗯。”并未点灯的寝殿黑黢黢一片，只传来雷神低沉的声音，“麻烦你了，把洛基交给我就行。”  
“你……不是在宴会上？”  
索尔没回应，仅仅是站在阴影里抱过醉酒的弟弟。  
范达尔觉得自己肯定喝多了，要不然就是这对神兄弟真会玩，明明上一刻还在闹别扭吵架，下一秒哥哥却又闯进弟弟的寝宫打算照顾他。这怎么看都是一出诡异的家庭伦理剧啊。  
金发勇士还在胡思乱想，门就被关上了。  
范达尔后知后觉地想他好像漏了什么。  
“喂！！你们两个家伙！好歹给我杯水啊——”

当然没人记得给范达尔倒杯水。  
没点灯的寝宫里到处漆黑，仅有月光拂过窗台落入殿中，Thor将人抱起，在走过窗边的时候怀里那醉酒的小混蛋突然拽了拽他的胳膊，轻声道。  
“Brother？”  
“嗯。”  
“我想看月亮。”  
“好。”  
Thor从善如流地答应，将人抱到窗边放下，那里有个不大不小的飘窗正好可以坐人。显然这是洛基自己亲手改造的，邪神喜欢月亮并非秘密，这份喜欢无关其它，晴朗的、昏暗的、温柔的、冷漠的……Thor记得Loki曾对他说过无论什么天色，他都喜欢月亮。  
而此时，月亮明晃晃地挂在中天，亮彻整座神域。  
“好冷啊，”洛基靠在窗边呢喃，他翠色的眼在月光下恍若梦境，深深的一潭碧水像是要将任何旅人都拉入其中，“今天的月怎么这么亮？”  
Thor没说话，洛基扭头看他。  
“你们真的是一个人吗？”  
短发雷神微微挑眉。  
“是不是你最清楚了。”  
“嗯，说的也是……”  
洛基在月光下打量着自己的手，指间萦绕幽绿魔法，一闪一闪好似繁星点点，“你是我魔法失败的产物，我自己打乱了时空才……”  
Thor适时地捂住他的嘴，弯腰盯着那双翠绿的眼。  
“你今晚怎么了？”男人温柔的语调击溃少年邪神最后的心理防线，“自怨自艾可不像你，弟弟……我没责怪过你那个失败的小把戏。”  
这点秘密只有他俩知道。  
洛基一个多月前在某本古老秘籍里发现那个魔法，因为发音晦涩他研究了好久，但还是念错了其中小部分——是个时空魔法，他本想试试能不能把人变小——结果就是打乱秩序，召唤出了未来的雷神。  
“我还不知道怎么让你回去，”洛基顿了顿，又扭扭身子非常不自在地补充，“我们——我们未来真的在一起吗？我都有点不确定了，你说是不是我搞坏了什么，哥哥？索尔……哦我说的是宴会上那个，他好像根本不在意我。”  
Thor摸着下巴想原来洛基喝醉这么会叨叨，以后有机会得多灌他几次。  
“你和他说过吗？关于你喜欢他。”  
“为什么要我说？”  
小王子打了个酒嗝，厌烦地挥挥手，比起发脾气倒更像撒娇，“他是我哥哥……他上的我……他心里没点一二三四五六七八数吗？”  
——真醉了。  
Thor在听完这些话后彻底确定，他无奈地亲亲对方额头，给小黑猫顺毛。  
“他哪有你聪明？”  
“嗯！对……”  
“所以你得跟他说啊，而且你也应该多信任他点，也许他心里早就有计划了呢？”  
说道这里Thor顿了顿，他似乎是想到过去发生的事情，接下来的话既像是说给洛基又像是说与自己。  
“你们两个对彼此都非常重要。”

他们在月色中接吻。  
洛基喝的是仙宫美酒，Thor已经有太久没尝过那味道，他几乎是在品尝到的瞬间就沉醉其中，更别提现在以唇渡酒的是他最亲密的爱人。雷神没意识到自己眼神微暗，在亲吻的过程中已经将手牢牢按在对方腰上，他得极力控制才没直接将那华美的皮甲扯碎。  
“洛基……”男人低沉的喘息在耳边，激得邪神一个颤栗，“你在害怕？”  
邪神这辈子最讨厌承认自己软弱，此刻也不例外，他没正面回应问题而是选择将人一把拽紧，随后送上自己沾染美酒的唇瓣，在激吻中吐露诱人呻吟。  
“Thor、Thor……”  
洛基也不知道他喊的是哪个哥哥。  
只要一想到这段时间受到的委屈——索尔毫无作为还打算迎娶他人——他就难过极了。他是闻名九界的银舌头，但他根本不懂该如何倾诉心声。  
他别扭，他嘴毒，他谎话连篇，他对所有人恶作剧。  
洛基已经习惯这样的方式。  
Thor在洛基的耳边叹息，略微粗糙的大手顺着皮甲缝隙滑入，细细抚摸过那光滑苍白的肌肤，他啃咬着黑发青年的耳垂，营造出湿了淫靡的动静，在小骗子又一次惊喘中把手放到了柔嫩臀瓣间。  
中指来回摩挲那一小块敏感肌肤，每次都激起对方的轻颤。  
性器渐渐硬起来顶到布料，难耐的欲望逼得人声音发虚，洛基在被亲吻过锁骨后又一次想要咬人咬了个空，他愤愤地拿腿踹，结果被Thor捏住脚踝拉成下身大开的姿势。  
“别这么心急。”  
指尖从后穴一路划到阴茎，在被打湿了的前端处轻轻一弹，Thor是温和语气和他的行为正好成反比，他说，“你真的确定想要我？”  
夜色里洛基觉得自己脸在发红，但他依然坚定点头。  
“说话，弟弟。”Thor好笑地说道，他将自己气势汹汹的下半身抵在对方臀瓣处，隔着两条裤子缓慢摩擦，这足以让初尝情欲的邪神浑身发软。  
“别打算糊里糊涂应付我。”  
“我以为你很清楚……”洛基小声说道，他难耐地发出一两句破碎低吟，看上去想摆脱Thor在他股间玩弄的手指，但并未成功，于是他只能气喘吁吁地拿眼睛瞪人。  
“……我有多爱你。”  
God！  
Thor从未想过他能这么直接就要到这句话，尤其是洛基还用带着情欲的绿眼睛看他——那块翡翠里饱含的情愫就如同阴雨连绵的森林——雷神低吼一声将人压倒在窗边，他随手拿过洛基藏在身上的匕首就割烂了那件上好的墨绿皮甲。  
月光下，苍白的肤色被镀上一层柔光。  
Thor灼热的吻一路从锁骨流连到小腹，舌尖在那粉嫩乳头上来回打转几次才肯离开，洛基的呜咽与喘息一声强过一声，他无措而热情地抓着男人的肩膀，指甲瞬间就为对方留下几道红痕，但这还不够，他被欲望烧得喉咙发干，只能喑哑出声。  
觉察到洛基的焦躁，Thor只是安抚性地揉捏过他的乳尖含住那勃起的性器，他含糊的笑意在夜色里格外煽情惑人。  
“我想在月色里干你好久了。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【豪车警告】

08  
索尔在宴会上喝得酩酊大醉。  
奥丁坐在上首目睹这一切，简直气不打一处来——瞧瞧他本该引以为傲的大儿子，这是什么模样？都要成家的人了连半点礼仪姿态都难以维持，就因为自己命令他去迎娶某个王公贵族的女儿？  
“弗利嘉，你看他哪有点长大的样子？”  
“别这么急躁，亲爱的王。他只是像当年的你。”  
神后轻而易举地讲话拨回去，出身华纳神族的她微笑起来如四月春花放，弗利嘉举着美酒与丈夫轻轻碰杯，抿出浅浅梨涡，“还记得我们的初遇吗？”  
——弗利嘉亲爱的，你绝对是在报复我吐槽我们的儿子。  
奥丁叹气，转而和别国使者开启了新一轮的政治谈话。  
索尔知道自己喝多了，他迈着步子一摇三晃往寝殿方向走去。期间有使者拦住他试图搭话——索尔勉强认出对方是个蓝皮肤的越顿人——原谅他对那些弱小国家毫无兴趣，再者说，约顿人根本不可能成为他联姻的目标。  
“……寻找你们遗失在外的小王子？”  
听完越顿人并不流畅的话后，雷神几乎要笑出声，但他克制住了。他只是好笑地摇摇头，示意对方给自己让道，“抱歉，你或许该直接去问我的父亲。关于他是否在曾经的战争中捡回一个——嗯——约顿婴儿。”  
约顿使者对这个答案并不满意，但她不可能堂而皇之地拦住阿斯嘉德的大王子步步紧逼。  
索尔很快把这个“偶遇”抛诸脑后，他的目的地非常明确。  
当然，如果他知道他会在洛基的寝宫里看见什么的话，他是绝对不会喝醉了过去的。  
至少他该多保持点理智。  
毕竟……  
索尔推门而入时，又一次听见弟弟饱含情欲的反问。  
“Bro？”  
“……What are you doing，Loki？”

 

吻是热的，呼吸是烧的，空气却是凉的。  
洛基背靠窗户，两条长腿分开曲起在男人腰侧，被匕首割烂的皮甲半裸露出精瘦白皙的皮肤。乳尖早就颤栗硬挺，被津液打湿在视线里红得诱人，Thor一边用手替他撸动勃起的性器，一边与他激吻。  
年长的雷神更懂得如何在做爱间培养气氛，他在口齿交缠时故意发出让人浑身酥软的水声，手上更是时不时轻揉顶端，让洛基难耐地扭动起来。  
“想要？”Thor亲亲他的嘴角，眼神越发深邃，“自己扩张给我看。”  
洛基拿眼睛瞪他，Thor却停下手上的动作。  
“至少我还替你口了一发……”  
Thor脸不红心不跳地说道，“弟弟，公平点儿。”  
洛基用手圈着他的脖子呢喃。  
“那我也替你……”  
“别，”男人用手抚摸过对方的脖子，在那块细白肌肤上轻咬一口换来邪神猫似的呜咽，他笑道，“我可不想半途被你咬断。”  
洛基翻了个不太成功的白眼，他撑起上半身转过去，破破烂烂的皮甲坠在他身上有种颓废美感——或者说是种被侵略的色情感——Thor挑眉，继续“指点江山”。  
“脱掉裤子。”  
洛基不过犹豫半秒便脱去了自己的长裤，两条洁白修长的腿就这么大喇喇地背对男人分开，浑圆臀瓣在月色里仿佛一块上好的璞玉。Thor的视线直勾勾盯着臀缝间粉嫩的小穴，可能是他的视线太过实体化了，洛基哪怕背对也感到那强烈的注视，整个人都轻颤了下。  
邪神无师自通地将两根手指在口中含到湿润，随后才向下伸去。  
“唔……”  
冒冒失失插入的感觉并不美好，但让洛基感到意外羞耻的是他里面已经湿了，沾了口水的手指没多困难就能够成功进入身体——高热、敏感的肠肉瞬间勾缠上细长手指，随着主人的动作一张一缩，紧张又期待的等待更多。  
Thor觉得这视觉效果太刺激了。  
他不老实的小骗子正乖巧地自己分开屁股往里面塞手指扩张自己，臀瓣白嫩，穴肉粉红，晶莹的粘液顺着他不熟练的动作一点点被带出，在淡淡的月光下淫靡而美艳。那具精瘦的身体挺直上半身靠在玻璃上，呻吟间呼出的热气模糊了窗户，让人浮想联翩。  
“舒服吗？”  
“不、嗯……很怪。”  
“试试曲起手指？”Thor想象了一下那副美妙场景，在洛基看不见的地方舔唇，“或者，再深一点？再多一根怎么样？我知道你吃得下去……弟弟。”  
瘙痒感来源于深处，但体内汹涌的情欲却来自于男人的话。洛基咬牙，努力忍受胸前乳头不断蹭着玻璃的冰凉感，一边将手指在体内微微弯曲。  
“啊、啊……”  
老实说被撑开的感觉很怪，甚至有点满胀感。但指尖在搔刮到内壁凸起处时却感到浑身一酸，酥酥麻麻的感觉不知从何而来，像是轻微电流从筋脉里滚过，激得他身子僵硬，大口哈气才能缓的过来——但是Thor却不会给他这机会。  
男人几乎是瞬间贴近他的后背，强势地按住他的手，塞进自己的手指，让三根手指一齐在敏感紧窄的小穴里搅动。Thor低沉的呼吸就在耳后，带着一丝笑意，以及一点玩味。  
“好像还挺巧的，每次都这样？”  
“什么？”  
指尖抠弄褶皱交叠的地方，换来小骗子轻声啜泣后越来越多的淫荡汁水。年长雷神单手捧过对方的脸，轻轻一吻。  
“He is coming.”  
“Bro？”  
然后，洛基就听见了另一个声音。  
“What are you doing，Loki？”  
是索尔，他年轻的兄长。  
手指粗暴地在颤抖的肠肉中搅乱抽插，洛基来不及思考该怎么应对眼前的场景就被迅速累积的快感给逼至顶端。他毫无预兆地射了出来，向后倒进Thor的怀里，断断续续地喘着气。  
“我只是……寻求某种慰藉。”  
——Thor任凭小骗子伶牙俐齿地反击。  
手指仍未从小穴里抽出，他慢条斯理地玩弄那湿软滑腻的甬道，肠肉因为高潮而紧紧包裹着入侵者。年长的雷神听着怀里人继续刺激另一个自己，在好笑的同时，忍不住起了恶作剧的心情。  
“这就是你慰藉的方式？”  
雷神步履沉重，每一记都踩在邪神的心尖。洛基微喘几口气才定下心神，他努力忽略Thor在他身上作乱的举动，闭上眼睛继续说道。  
“你不能满足我，我还有别人——哦，我说错了，你很快也会有别人。”他惊讶于自己在此刻还能有心情刻薄他易怒冲动的兄长，“享受过了我的投怀送抱你是否很得意？我伟大的哥哥。”  
Well。  
索尔想，洛基是真的激怒他了。  
年轻的雷神看向另一个自己，月色里仅有一只独眼的金发神祗笑容暧昧。他似乎能猜到索尔在想什么，又或者说——他们本就是同一个人。

——‘他需要一点惩罚，因为这张口是心非的嘴。’  
——‘当然，我也这么认为。’

视线交换完毕，Thor抱起洛基往边上挪了挪。年轻的雷神坐到衣衫不整的小王子面前，蓝眼睛恍若大海汪洋，深沉且瑰丽。他开口说话仍带有酒气，但却是仙宫最甜美的佳酿，让洛基心神震动。  
他说。  
“我是打算和父亲坦白的，可是我——”索尔在Thor鼓励的眼神中继续说道，“我担心你，洛基。我不想因为自己一时鲁莽就让父亲将怒气撒到你的身上，你明白吗？”  
索尔隐约知道奥丁对他俩的态度不同，或许更明白点说，众神之父对小儿子过于严苛。横冲直撞的雷神在爱情到来面前终于幡然醒悟，自己如果直接爆出真相，迎接他们的可能是奥丁铺天盖地的怒火。  
而他不想让洛基承受那些。  
“我不明白。”  
洛基呢喃，翡翠眼睛里有因为情欲而积蓄的眼泪。他眨了下眼，泪珠就从睫毛伤滚落下来，掉在索尔的手上。  
“我不是弱不禁风的女孩子。”  
“我只想保护你。”  
年轻雷神捧起那张小脸吻了过去，带着酒意的亲吻既粗鲁又缠绵，洛基刚开始还想要抗拒这个吻——他还有一肚子话要骂呢——但雷神是炽热的，两个雷神都是，他们一前一后抱着他凉丝丝的身体，像极了默契的双生子，将他剩余的清醒统统扔到九霄云外。  
“但是你怀疑我，洛基。”  
索尔吻过那薄薄的耳垂，吹出一口气。  
“你得受点儿惩罚。”

柔韧的腰被按下，只允许臀部和头颅扬起。洛基不得不双手撑住自己的身体，他感到自己的臀瓣被人从身后分开——是Thor——大手色情地揉捏、拍打屁股，让他整个人都颤抖起来。  
“No……”  
邪神小声抗议，冷不防被人捏住下巴，抬眼对上蔚蓝双眸。  
随后是金属扣松开的声音，冰冷又令人兴奋，索尔直接跪在他身前解开了自己的裤腰，露出半勃性器靠近那张红唇。雷神的表情难以捉摸，但语气却非常肯定。  
“你知道我这段时间多想你吗，弟弟？”  
洛基盯着对方的阴茎，半个月前他们还胡天黑地地搞在一起，那粗壮的大家伙能将他从里到外填满。而现在，它就这样微昂起脑袋，在自己的视线里假装出一副乖巧模样。  
“证明给我看。”  
洛基如此说道。  
然后，他就张口含住了索尔的性器。

略带腥味的气息十分古怪，但异常催情。洛基还是第一次做这种事，他本打算直接吞入全部——但，好吧，他哥哥的东西实在是太大，哪怕半勃的尺寸也非常可观。于是邪神思前想后还是只含住了龟头部分，舌尖细细舔吮着光滑顶端。  
“唔……”  
索尔闷哼出声，忍不住挺动腰杆。从他的角度能看见向来不听话的弟弟正垂着脑袋给自己来上一发blow job，黑发从白皙小脸的两边垂落，间或有几缕扫到彼此的皮肤带来轻微瘙痒，那张红唇正努力张到最大吞吃赤红阴茎，津液更是黏得能拉出长丝。  
“Good boy。”  
雷神沙哑地称赞，抚摸了一把弟弟的脸，给出提示。  
“舌尖用力，不要用牙齿咬到我。”  
男性的阳刚气息逼得人浑身发热，洛基自己也不知道他为什么会听从兄长的话去做。可能是索尔太具有侵略性了，谁也不能抵挡住雷神的那双眼睛和半命令的语气，他就像——就像一匹狮王，金发凛凛，虎视眈眈。  
“哈啊……唔、索尔……嗯你太……”  
阴茎在口腔里进出，把洛基的话搞得一团糟，邪神完全无法准确说出一句话，他的单词被抽插给断成破碎形状，只能发出含糊又煽情的水声、啧啧声，包括最后雷神猛地将自己拔出来时候响亮的“啵”的一声。  
“……太大了……”  
洛基侧过脸去咳嗽几下才说完“too huge”。但这不算完，他没时间多休息，就觉得自己屁股里的手指被抽了出去，取而代之地是柔软湿滑的东西在那里舔弄，从穴口到会阴——他瞬间就呜咽着挺起臀部，翘得老高，不知道是爽的还是为了方便身后男人动作。  
“啊……哈啊！别、不要……呜呜……嗯哈、啊……”  
是Thor，在漫不经心用手指抽插肉穴许久后，他终于开始了自己的攻势。  
他用舌头舔弄邪神最敏感的部位，那处被玩得发红艳丽的小穴，舌尖先是在穴口外舔弄了一遍，随后试探性地往里，在品尝到更多黏湿的体液后他哼笑着掰开弟弟的臀瓣，大口吮舔着那处瑟瑟发抖的地方，在洛基一叠声的尖叫中丝毫不肯退让。  
“不要……不要！求你别这样……求你……呜——！”  
这绝对，是报复。  
洛基这下连腰都挺不直了，在一瞬间的快感后他被可怖的欲望给逗弄得四肢都发软。他就像一块吸饱了水的海绵，随便哪儿都柔软，轻轻一碰就流出水来，他摇着头发出泣音，毫无自觉地又一次将嘴唇送到索尔的阴茎旁。  
他的脸胡乱蹭着，有好多次都蹭到身前那根大家伙上，靡乱液体打湿了邪神烧红的脸，他看上去淫荡过分，却也无助过分。一双不断涌出眼泪的翡翠眼睛正求饶似得看着他的哥哥，年轻的雷神。  
“呜！”  
Thor重重吮吸了一口，洛基哭叫着向前爬动，呢喃间嘴唇碰到龟头，又一次含住。因为有了上次的经验，他几乎是无意识地为索尔口交，深深含入，恋恋不舍地吐出。  
这下全都乱了套。  
索尔低吼着在洛基口中抽插，而洛基则在Thor的舌头下被彻底打开身体。  
“不、呜……哥哥……哈啊……放开我、我快不……”  
身体里燃起了两重火，洛基几乎觉得自己体内有什么东西要打开了——彻底的、前所未有的——他惊恐地觉察到自己又将抵达一重高潮，也就是与此同时，他发现自己的手指泛着某种熟悉的蓝色。  
“不，不不不——啊啊啊！——哈啊——”

高潮来临的瞬间，他彻底变为蓝色。  
蓝皮肤，绮丽的花纹如同会呼吸般颤动，洛基的震惊只持续了一秒，随后便是一声大叫，迅速推开索尔，想要逃跑。  
“洛基！”  
Thor眼疾手快地从后面将人抱住，浑身带电的年长雷神不得不使出点儿小本事让弟弟放弃挣扎——是他忘记这茬了——瞧瞧这可怜的小家伙，正因为第一次变成约顿人而浑身发抖，难以置信。  
“……我这是怎么了？”洛基条件反射认为Thor知道的更多，他结结巴巴地问，虽然心里有了点猜测但仍不愿接受现实，“是暂时的对吗？我……我只是暂时因为神力的关系变成这样对不对，Thor？”  
绿眼睛变为深红，唯一不变的是声音。  
Thor打量着弟弟的约顿形态，抱着人不敢随便撒手。  
“你说啊！”  
洛基烦躁地问他年长的哥哥，却根本不敢直视索尔。  
“好吧，其实，我觉得你们应该早就怀疑过这个问题，就像当年的我和loki一样。”  
Thor深呼吸一口气。  
“你们本来就不是亲兄弟，洛基是父亲在和约顿海姆的一场战争中跑回来的约顿人后嗣……嘿！洛基——你乱动什么！”  
“不可能！”  
洛基愤怒地大喊。  
“我怎么可能是……是那种……低劣下等的——”  
“——冰霜巨人。”  
索尔说出了答案。  
洛基绝望地闭起眼。  
“我不是……不可能，这不可能……一定是哪里弄错了……”

他怎么能是冰霜巨人？  
他怎么能是冰霜巨人！  
邪神永远忘不了哥哥当年是怎么宣布的。  
——‘我会将他们杀得干干净净！’  
那是幼时的索尔。

Thor 抱着他的动作十分强悍，不由洛基挣脱分毫。  
年长的雷神仅用一只眼注视着另一位自己。  
“你们不是兄弟，不存在任何背德乱伦的压力，只是……你能接受洛基的身世吗？”  
——年少骄傲的我啊，你是否能接受这一事实？  
Thor怀抱蓝色的越顿人，感受对方的心跳一下慢过一下。洛基已经不如最初这么激动了，但同样地，他也正在慢慢冷却。  
邪神最擅长用冷淡伪装自己了。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
洛基哑着嗓子问。  
“很久以后，”出乎意料地，Thor叹气了，“我从未因为你的身世而觉得你有什么不同过，事实上你很美——我不是开玩笑，你永远是我的弟弟，我的情人，爱人……”  
洛基沉默片刻，短促地冷笑了。  
“你居然觉得一个约顿人美丽？”  
“只要那是你。”  
Thor对他的冷淡毫不在意，甚至撩起一缕黑发在那敏感的后颈轻轻咬了口，他笑道。  
“我对你承诺了永远，就是永远，永不改变。”  
洛基用手遮住眼睛，喃喃自语。  
“我有什么资格……”

“你有。”  
索尔终于从一大串的信息里回神，他一把拉过洛基的手，迫使对方看自己。  
约顿形态下的邪神双眸猩红，皮肤湛蓝，睫毛却是白色的，再加上眼眶中摇摇欲坠的泪水和倔强神情，怎么看都诱人非常——索尔怀疑自己是审美出了问题，不然他为什么会认为冰霜巨人都是丑陋的呢？  
洛基就非常美丽。  
“我甚至不是阿萨神族。”  
“但是你对我而言只有一个身份，洛基。”  
他亲吻过对方手背，神情庄严地许诺。  
“My lover.”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
微卷的黑发如雾一般铺在他身上，蓝皮肤表面凝起汗珠，昳丽的花纹因为动情而越发明显，约顿人口中呢喃不断，猩红的双眼却不知该看向何处。他躺在他的两位兄长怀里，像个周旋于恩客的交际花那样彻底被前后打开身体。

就在五分钟前，Thor几乎是不怀好意地对索尔公布了这具身体的秘密。年长雷神一边亲吻弟弟的肩头，一边直接用手指挑开他隐蔽在阴囊后小巧的肉瓣。那里早就打湿了，透明的汁水顺着肉缝汨汨不断，比身为男性的邪神更湿润。  
“那是什么……哈啊……别、别摸……啊啊……进来了……”  
洛基惊慌失措地挣扎，两位哥哥却在他看不见的地方交换视线。  
Thor把人圈进怀里，让洛基的后背贴在自己胸口，随后他扶着自己早就蓄势待发的阴茎来回撸动几下，就直接闯入被扩张过的后穴。肠肉被手指玩得酥麻，对入侵者的填满表示异常满足，它卖力吞吃着不属于主人的性器，发出高兴的啾啧声。  
短发雷神从背后分开弟弟的大腿，抽出手指，让那女性才有的器官彻底暴露在另一个自己眼中，随后看着那双和自己如出一辙的蓝眼睛中闪过惊愕。  
“双性……”  
“是的，双性。”  
洛基闻言难堪地捂住了脸，他不愿意听两位哥哥讨论自己新奇的身体构造，但他又无法反抗，因为Thor的肏干让他只能呻吟呜咽。金发神祗有根粗壮的阴茎，龟头微翘且壮硕非常，每次抽出来都会撑得穴口满涨，再重重地顶入深处，将已经湿润酥痒的肠肉给冲撞开来，让它们只能尽情地服侍自己。  
Thor将手指插入弟弟未经开发的阴道，那里已经被湿得不像话了，稚嫩湿软的小肉瓣吞下手指，在男人粗糙地揉弄中颤栗打开，露出其中小小的、不经人事的女穴。这场景实在是刺激非常，索尔下意识地咽了咽口水。  
“索尔……”  
身后的怀抱温热有力，每次进出顶弄都干得他浑身发痒；身前的凝视炽热发烫，双腿控制不住地打颤，被欲望逼至悬崖晃荡。小王子呢喃着雷电之神的名讳，可他不知道自己在叫那一个，他只能求救似的摇头。  
“别这样，哥哥，别……嗯、嗯哈……”  
“洛基，舒服吗？”  
年长男人的逼问下流又坦然，洛基拿手掐他的大腿却反而被撑得更开，Thor对他总是这样游刃有余，洛基用力眨掉眼眶里蓄着的泪水，呻吟出声。  
“呜，不……”  
“不够的话，把前面也填满怎么样？”  
“嗯……？”  
舌尖舔舐过黑发青年的耳垂，男人向后挪靠在窗边，手掌扣着那两条修长的大腿分开，面对早已迫不及待的年轻雷神，他选择将那女穴毫无保留展现。

“想要吗，弟弟？”  
“让我用精液填满你的前后……”  
“或者你愿意为我生个孩子？”  
“你当然是愿意的，对不对？”

一时间洛基分不清拿话调侃他的人究竟是哪个哥哥，或许两个都有，但那又怎么样，这两个都是索尔，都是他的雷神，他的王——于是他啜泣一声，恳求道。  
“哥哥，给我……求你了！”  
另一根肉柱磨蹭女穴，同样壮硕、硬挺，索尔抚过弟弟汗湿的脸庞，感受手掌下对方微不可察的轻颤和讨好。年轻的雷神本就血气方刚，根本无法忍耐这样的诱惑勾引，他没等弟弟将话说完，就按着那柔韧腰肢将自己的分身缓缓顶入。  
紧，热，湿。  
索尔必须得压抑着自己才不至于在刚插进去时就化身野兽，他小心翼翼地撑开那从未被人窥视过的小穴，按在青年深蓝色的肌肤上来回抚摸，想要给对方一点宽慰。但那里仿佛天生就是为了迎合他才有的，粉色的软肉一缩一缩，艰难又贪婪地吸住他勃发的阴茎，索求更多，不知节制，逼得人咬紧牙关，按捺住想撕碎猎物的原始冲动。  
“别这样看我……”  
泣音里传来微弱抗议，洛基被索尔灼热的眼神看到害怕。  
窗外的月色淡淡，将蓝皮肤的约顿人倒映在金发神祗蔚蓝的双眼里。两种蓝色交叠在一起，总是骄傲的小王子却觉得如果不是这样就好了，如果他是个阿萨人，他应该有着更完美的外表——  
“为什么不给看？”Thor的声音从身后传来，带着湿吻啃在肩膀，留下一枚又一枚的红痕，“洛基，你这么美……”  
“求你别再说了……啊、哥哥……不要再说……专心干、干我……唔嗯！”  
狡猾的邪神试图用欲望带走他哥哥的提问，但显然他低估了二位雷神的合作能力，Thor不置可否地一笑，抱着那腰开始用力肏弄，而索尔却保持不动，仅仅依靠洛基本身被带动的那一点挪动而让阴茎蹭着娇嫩女穴。  
这感觉像是某种酷刑，洛基夹紧双腿缠在他哥哥身上，表情苦恼地让人爱怜。  
“Thor……”  
“想要我？”  
大手在身上轻柔爱抚，但对沉溺欲望的邪神而言只是雪上加霜，他不仅没得到一点宽慰，还觉得未被填满的深处瘙痒难耐。他磨蹭着夹在兄长腰侧的腿，轻声恳求，“别这样……”  
光是被两位兄长抱着干就足够羞耻了，更别提自己是这样的形态，哪怕是对方再三承诺爱意，洛基也几乎想要捂脸。  
“想要我？”  
索尔又问了一遍。他将自己的阴茎拔出，骤然失去支撑的小穴收缩吐露爱液，粉色嫩肉在视线里颤抖，洛基轻声呜咽了下，随即咬住嘴唇。  
他意识到这是他哥哥的逼问，用如此下作、难堪的方式比他在情欲中低头。  
后穴的肏弄缓慢而坚定，Thor呼吸出的热气撒在他耳后融化理智。年长的雷神使劲浑身解数挑逗弟弟，手掌抚摸过胸口顺着腰腹下滑，撸动被冲撞得一甩一甩的阴茎，洛基被他用肉棒钉在原地无法挣脱，只能感受自己被濒临高潮的快感按在悬崖上摇摇欲坠。

邪神自暴自弃地吼出来，欲望之中他连声线都在发颤。  
“你不知道我有多恨自己这个样子……你什么都不知道……你不在意又怎样……我在意，我比任何人都要在意！！！”

Thor突然停住了动作，他抱住弟弟的腰，在身后叹息。  
与此同时索尔也叹息。  
“你到底有什么好在意的？”  
“我不是阿萨人——对，我们无需背负乱伦的罪名——可我敬爱的兄长，我们的父亲该怎么说，他会让你和我在一起吗？和一个他口中未开化的种群，一个约顿人的后裔？”  
索尔似乎没想到洛基会说这个，但这根本难不倒恣意妄为的雷神。  
金发神祗眉毛一扬，说出口的话那般不计后果却又理所当然。

“联姻。”  
“我娶你。”

洛基大抵是被这话怔住了。  
黑发约顿人有这么几秒根本给不出任何反应，但是雷神不能忍耐这许久，他直接扶着自己的性器重重肏开稍微闭合的小穴，在对方沙哑甜腻的呻吟里，嗅到了一丝欲拒还迎的害怕。  
于是他说。

“我在你心里就这么不可靠吗？”  
“从小到大哪次你犯错不是我背锅？”  
“八岁时你捅我的那刀，十岁时你给我下的咒语，十二岁时的读书笔记……还有几年前你对范达尔的恶作剧，弟弟，我什么时候真的怪过你？”  
“……不过，也许我至少该为一件事感到抱歉。”  
雷神低下头，亲吻过约顿人猩红眼睛上的皮肤，他既无奈又喟叹。  
“是我的告白来得太迟了。”  
“无论你是什么人，什么种族，洛基……”

两道相似的男声交织在一起，月色溶溶，在此刻仿佛浸透过千年岁月。  
“我喜欢你。”

<<<  
第二天清醒的时候，洛基只觉得自己被挤在中间。  
他费力地睁眼——果不其然——索尔的金发乱糟糟搭在脸上，正对着他沉睡。那么毫无疑问背后就是Thor了，他的胳膊还环在自己腰上呢。  
“唔……该死。”  
稍微一动就觉得大腿像是被碾过，酸软得抬不起，这还不算完。黑发邪神羞耻地咬住快到嘴边的呻吟，他在心里将两个雷神骂了一万遍。  
——禽兽！！！  
他说他怎么动不了呢，索尔的阴茎仍堵在他的阴道中，被肏得微肿的肉瓣稍微摩擦就觉得一阵又痒又痛，而Thor也不甘示弱地插在他的后穴里，因为晨勃的关系，两根大家伙都在他的挪动中精神起来。  
它们一点、一点将两个小穴都撑得再也吃不下任何东西。

谢天谢地这两个人都没醒！  
洛基咬牙切齿地扣紧自己的指刃，毫不留情给了索尔一刀。  
“从我的——宫殿里滚出去！！！”

<<<  
一大早在仙宫大王子捂着肾快步从二王子寝殿里离开的消息就传遍了。  
“去把索尔给我叫来！”  
奥丁又一次被气得吹胡子瞪眼。  
“还有洛基，一块儿给我喊来——这两个小子，究竟是要闹成什么德行才甘心！？”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
众神之父自认为算是个通情达理的好父亲。  
当然，他年轻时也犯下过很多错误，比如强行征战讨伐，又比如将唯一的女儿教育得野心勃勃……但很快他就醒悟那并非明智的君主所为。于是当索尔和洛基降生后，他对他们虽然严格，却也不乏慈爱容忍。  
“你们两个到底还要闹出多大的麻烦才罢休？”  
冈格尼尔被用力地敲在地砖上发出沉闷声响，回荡在高大的神殿中。诸神之王以独眼居高临下地看着他一大一小两个儿子——那只右眼是在战争中被敌人无情割裂的，在某种程度上也宣告了他是一位怎样说一不二的王。  
索尔站在左边，他在来之前重新换了铠甲，顺手给自己被戳伤的腹部抹了点药才来——谢天谢地洛基只是用指刃捅他，要换成匕首的话这会儿他怕是当初得跪了。想到这里雷神小心翼翼地瞥了眼站在身旁的弟弟。  
哦，他还是老样子，带着一丝不卑不亢的微笑站在自己身后半步。  
索尔想了想，下意识地后退半步，站在和洛基一条平行线上的位置。  
他的弟弟讶然地看了他一眼，随后不置可否地垂下眼。  
“索尔，你马上就要迎娶王妃，怎么还这么颠三倒四的不成熟？昨天晚上在宴会里喝得酩酊大醉不说，今天一早居然还从洛基的寝殿里负伤出来——”奥丁话锋一转，顺带也责怪自己的小儿子几句，“洛基，你怎么又和你哥哥打打闹闹起来，像什么样子？”  
好吧，对于皮糙肉厚的神族而言，拿刀捅肾不过是小打小闹。尤其是最近大几百年，奥丁可谓是看透了兄弟俩这种辣眼睛的交流方式，如果洛基真想砍死死索尔不能换把大点的刀吗？如果索尔真对洛基生气能好好地打一架吗？  
有时候他真怀疑自己养的是两个姑娘。  
不对，他的大女儿生气起来都比这俩倒霉孩子暴力的多。  
唉……  
众神之父在心里无奈地叹气，开始想念他的王后。  
——亲爱的弗利嘉，不是我不想当个好父亲好国王，是这两小子不肯配合啊。

“父亲，我已经决定好将迎娶哪一族的女……人做我的王妃了。”  
雷神铿锵有力的话瞬间将奥丁的思绪拉回来，他来不及继续教训两个不听话的儿子，反倒兴致勃勃起来——上个月还负隅顽抗的儿子到底是如何想通的——他张口就问。  
“是你们母亲那边华纳海姆族的姑娘吗？”  
“不。”  
“那是精灵之国亚尔夫海姆？”  
“不……”  
“那就只能是瓦特阿尔海姆了，侏儒一族虽然矮小，但他们的公主却是混血。”  
“不，父亲。事实上我……”  
奥丁不解皱眉，他的蓝眼睛里充满困惑怀疑，索尔在他的视线中没有半刻犹豫，立马接上了话。  
“我想迎娶的是一位约顿人。”

“NO！”  
这回否决的人换成了奥丁。  
他握着自己的冈格尼尔站起来，表情严肃，站在台阶下的两位王子都能轻易感到来自父亲的威慑——或许对他来说并不是父亲，更是一位王，洛基心想。  
“如果只是单纯的联姻，你娶谁我都不介意，可这次所有使者中唯独约顿海姆根本没带来合适的人选……难道你看中的他们某个使者不成吗！”  
奥丁悲催地回想了一下昨日宴会里见到过的那些约顿人。  
男性霜巨人体型巨大，为了其它族类考虑，他们并不在受邀之列，所以来的只有寥寥几位女性霜巨人。但从她们的言谈举止中也能窥视这个族群的一二……阿斯嘉德好歹也是九界之主，奥丁摸着良心不想让儿子娶那些未开化的女人回来。  
至少，也得像弗利嘉那样温柔知礼，能在未来辅佐他莽撞的大儿子。  
索尔闻言难得地无语。  
“我看上的是……”  
“还是我来说吧。”  
站在边上沉默了许久的黑发邪神打断兄长的话，他的声音低柔温和，像在说一件极不重要的事情。奥丁闻言看了看他，那双翠色的眼既不像弗利嘉也不像自己。  
“很多年前和约顿海姆的战争中，阿斯嘉德大胜，身为国王的父亲您从一块冰冷的岩石上带走了个拥有霜巨人血统的、发育不完全的孩子。您可怜他，给了他新的身份，让他成功活下来……直到约顿海姆的使者上门，寻找他们失踪的——”  
“——王子。”  
洛基的语调轻缓，像是一池表面平滑的水，连翠绿的眼睛里都带有微笑。  
“是吗，父亲？”  
这些话都是Thor告诉他们的，洛基刚开始抗拒挣扎，但在两位哥哥的轮番“说服”下他也开始接受这一身份。而一旦接受他才发现，原来过去很多不懂的地方就容易明白起来了——为什么他和索尔学的东西一样，结果却永远不同，他的哥哥是毫无疑问的战士，而他的体质却只能成为一名法师。  
他们本就流淌着不同的血。  
爱慕的背德感在知晓身世后烟消云散，洛基甚至有那么一瞬间赞叹造物主和命运的神奇。他也好，索尔也好，再也不用背负被人戳脊梁骨的压力，可以正大光明地对外宣布他们的结合。  
整个九界都理应为他们的选择而欢呼。

“为什么你们会知道这个？”  
奥丁沉默许久才问，“你们不该知道这些，是弗利嘉说的吗？”  
“不是的，母亲她从未说过这些。”  
洛基摇头，和他的兄长对视一眼，决定让奥丁知道某些真相。他们冲神殿外喊了一声，随后便是平稳有力的步子踩在地砖上，金色短发的男人身影由远至近，在逆光的角度下越发清晰——他走到三人面前，微微一笑，感慨之情溢于言表。  
“好久不见，父亲。”  
“……Thor？”  
奥丁彻底一个头两个大了。

<<<  
弗利嘉步入正殿时看到的就是这样一幅场景。  
她的两个儿子站在一旁乖巧得像是鹌鹑，她的丈夫则在不远处和一位眼熟的金发神祗聊天——咦？这个人怎么长得和索尔一模一样？  
“母亲。”  
“Thor？”  
神后讶然地打量着眼前这位短发雷神，随后她又转过头去看了眼站在幼子身旁的长发雷神，很显然两个都是她的儿子无疑，可为什么会有两个索尔呢？  
“洛基，”弗利嘉冲小儿子招了招手，示意他过来给自己解释解释，“这是怎么回事？你派人来通知我就是因为现在这个情况？嗯……两个索尔？”  
邪神头疼地按住额角，不知该从何开始解释。  
“好吧，事情是这样的……”

他们花了不少时间才搞清楚来龙去脉。  
弗利嘉摸了摸小儿子的黑发，转脸冲她的丈夫说道，“你早该和他们讲清楚，不然一个两个都怀疑来怀疑去的，太影响家庭稳定了。”  
“……”可我抱回来的时候你明明也赞同说要先保密。  
奥丁委屈，但他不说。  
Thor上前给了他许久未见的母亲一个拥抱——本该如此。在属于他的时间线里，温柔的母亲惨死于马勒凯斯之手，他和洛基则为此抱憾终身。弗利嘉能感觉得到Thor身上的气息有些悲伤，聪慧温柔的女神以自己的话语安抚着来自未来的雷神。  
“Thor，我很高兴能看见这样的你，”她说道，故意拿还站在边上的另两个人打趣，“看得出来未来的你成熟多了，这可真棒，”  
“母亲……”  
索尔无奈地抗议，洛基却抿着嘴笑起来。  
“那这算是皆大欢喜了？”  
弗利嘉双手合十，语气欢跃如少女。她是挺赞成这两个孩子在一起的，不说别的，洛基从小就在她身边长大，她比谁都了解口是心非的小儿子有多在乎哥哥。  
所有人都看向奥丁。  
“看我干吗？”  
阿斯嘉德的当家人抽了抽白胡子，一副眼不见心不烦的模样。  
“我说了算吗？一个两个的……”  
——他还要不要面子的啦？？？

“我的王——”“父亲——”  
妻子和儿子同时的呼唤让诸神之王眉心狠狠一跳。  
奥丁在王座边来回踱步，迟迟不肯给个答复，这让洛基渐渐紧张。他自认为比索尔更了解他们的父亲奥丁——书本里的记载并非真相，却也不是全然作假，看似无害好说话的君王本质上有过铁血生涯——绿眼睛一刻不停地跟着奥丁来回挪动，邪神看不见自己现在的表情有多忐忑。  
可Thor和索尔都看得见。  
他们不约而同看向洛基，同样湛蓝的眼里满是笑意。  
Thor是笃定的笑，平淡又富有信心；索尔是固执的笑，坦然又不计后果。  
奥丁自然没错过这一幕，他思忖再三，问Thor。  
“你们未来是否在一起？”  
“是的。”  
“是什么时候？”  
“大约，三百多年后。我们在经历了一场前所未有的战争，终于认清彼此心意。”  
“那么，我和你们的母亲又在哪？”  
Thor抱歉一笑。  
“您和母亲先后离我们而去了。”  
奥丁语塞，心说难怪没人阻止你们这俩不知天高地厚的小兔崽子。  
不过也怪不来谁了，从Thor简单的叙说中他可窥测到阿斯嘉德和九界未来的命运，那些无限宝石果然是灾祸之源——众神之父微微拧眉，作出了决定。  
“你们都是我看着长大的，我很高兴你们能互相扶持，不必分离。”  
——这是真心话。  
儿子有两个，王位却只有一个，还有什么比这解决方案更好的呢？既避免了兄弟阋墙，某种程度上还和约顿海姆达成姻亲。只有一件美中不足的事，是奥丁所担心的。  
“但要我首肯，洛基必须得到约顿之王劳菲的承认。”


	11. Chapter 11

11  
在阿萨人耳熟能详的故事里，约顿海姆是寸草不生的荒地，那里常年被冰雪覆盖，粗鲁无知的冰霜巨人宛若怪兽。但离真相更近一点的两位王子都知道，只要将远古冬棺带回约顿海姆，那里将再度富有生机。  
奥丁当然不可能提出来让他俩带着冬棺去找劳菲做交易，所以在那天离开神殿后，三个人心照不宣地溜回洛基寝殿，商量起了去偷冬棺的事。  
“需要这么麻烦吗？”索尔茫然地问，“直接带着洛基回去说是他们约顿海姆的王子不行？”  
“绝对不行。”  
Thor怜悯地看了眼年轻的自己。  
——Loki到底是怎么忍受他年少时的无知啊天哪？  
从藏书室里翻出来的资料这会儿派上了用场。Thor将一本厚实的书摊开在三人面前，里面密密麻麻的线条和注释让雷神几乎是迅速就起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是……”  
“你可以称它为冰霜巨人的王位历史关系表？”  
Thor手指点中“劳菲”的名字，随后开始进行简短的解释。  
“其实说起来他们根本没必要寻找一个可能死去的孩子。”Thor一边讲解一边微微拧眉，他的手指快速划过一连串人名，口中念念叨叨着洛基和索尔都没听过的词语。  
“……从年龄上说洛基是劳菲最后的孩子，因为天生弱小而被遗弃在了冰原战场里，直到被我们的父亲给带回来。”  
洛基抿嘴不语，绿眼睛不知看向哪里。  
“虽然不知道理由，但是……这么一说的话，洛基的确没有被寻找的必要。”索尔在心里补充了句“他在阿斯嘉德过得挺好的”。他直接将弟弟拉入怀里抱住，在Thor的视线下继续说道，“阴谋？”  
“未必。”  
Thor示意洛基对他伸手，随即撸起袖子在黑发邪神的手臂内侧来回抚摸，指腹按压过苍白的肌肤像在寻找什么。最后他停顿住，问道，“你把它藏起来了？”  
洛基一怔，旋即皱眉嘀咕。

“未来的我怎么什么都告诉你？”  
“因为我们是唯一陪伴对方的人。”

邪神将左手覆在右手腕部内侧，幽绿的魔法环绕三圈后再挪开，那里出现了一枚小小的菱形冰蓝印记。索尔诧异地想去摸，结果被洛基拿手拍开。  
雷神无辜极了。  
“洛基……”  
“你会被冻伤的。”“那是个冰巨人的小问题。”  
相比洛基说的简单粗暴，Thor则表现得更委婉。年长的雷神不喜欢弟弟用那种无所谓的口气去讲自己的身体，他摸了摸那张小脸儿，不知道是感叹还是无奈。  
“你以后迟早会喜欢这个的，弟弟。”  
“你知道我最讨厌你这一点吧？”  
“Well，反正我们俩只要有一个人负责承担你的怒火就好。”  
Thor咧嘴笑了下，合上厚重的书本起身就溜。  
他在临出门前还不忘丢下重大炸弹。  
“忘了说到时候我会办成父亲的样子，希望你们别被吓到。”

Thor离开后，洛基手一拂盖去菱形印记。黑发邪神向后靠进哥哥的怀里——其实他早就习惯这个怀抱了，毕竟Thor在的时候就喜欢这个姿势抱他，而索尔还是第一次，他年轻的哥哥显然不够熟练。  
但这个怀抱太温暖有力了，谁又能抗拒呢？  
“他不会真办成父亲的样子吧？”索尔忧心忡忡地问。  
“也没什么不好的。”  
洛基突然噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“你要是老了，肯定会和奥丁一模一样。”

<<<  
出使约顿海姆的队伍离开阿斯嘉德时奥丁就在高台处眺望。  
“你又扮演了一次严肃无情的角色，我的王。”优雅温柔的神后轻抚长发从后面走过来，她问道，“既然这么担心，为什么不干脆给他们一个准话？”  
“知道吗，弗利嘉？”  
奥丁握着他的权杖，孤独的蓝眼睛穿越浩浩荡荡的出使团落在最前方的二人身上。  
他的两个儿子。  
“我当初将他抱回来的时候就知道他是劳菲的儿子，是约顿的王子，我是存着私心将他带回来抚养长大的。最开始我的打算就是让他在某一天回到约顿海姆，成为那里的王，和阿斯嘉德永结同好。”  
但那是最开始的想法。  
“但您改变主意了，是吗？”聪慧如神后很能揣测到她的王在想什么，弗利嘉温和地抱住她丈夫的手臂，奥丁给她一个无奈的笑容。  
“是的，我改变主意了。”  
索尔是他和弗利嘉的亲子，洛基又何尝不是他们的孩子？那个小小的黑发男孩也是在他们膝下长大、学习，洛基甚至比索尔更肖似弗利嘉，肯花心思去练习高深的魔法，会在学成功的第一时间冲进他们房间里欢呼雀跃。  
“……我觉得让他在阿斯嘉德也不错，至少比那冰天冻地更适合生存。”  
说到后半句奥丁的话里已经有了不满情绪。  
“那您还给他们设置这种难题？”  
“亲爱的弗利嘉，要知道轻易得来的果实未必甜美，如果他们连劳菲的肯定都得不到，那么甚至不需要我开口阻止，他们就会互相被绊倒在原地。”  
弗利嘉没忍住笑起来。  
“可是我的王，您都默许他们带走冬棺了。”  
“……”  
说到底他们还是对（装聋作哑的）好爸妈。

<<<  
既带了冬棺，又有Thor保驾护航，洛基和索尔感觉自己就像是去某个郊外游玩了一圈，他们甚至只和劳菲见了几面，就被安置在别宫里休息。  
劳菲的原话是：“让我和阿斯嘉德的王聊几句就行。”  
他们也不知道Thor和劳菲的交谈内容，只知道后面一切顺利，国界条款签订，婚约签订，冬棺在那之后被送还至约顿海姆。劳菲没有单独接见洛基的打算，包括索尔也没，所以年轻的雷神对这次出使抱怨良多。  
“我感觉劳菲把我们当小孩。”  
“哥哥，在父辈们的面前你当然是孩子。”  
“洛基……你非得提醒我现在办成父亲的是另一个我？”  
黑发邪神莞尔一笑。  
“其实我挺想试试的，但Thor又不肯和我换。”  
如果洛基知道未来的他还真在某段时间内假扮过奥丁的话，估计他现在就不会这样说了。毕竟那次经历的结局不是很好，他被怒气冲冲的雷神给识破魔咒，间接地扯出一大段王室黑历史，还囊括了死亡女神的入侵。  
Thor披着奥丁的外表走进房内听见这么一句，差点一个趔趄。  
短发雷神化出原貌，嘴角抽搐的弧度如果让未来的邪神看见一定可劲儿嘲讽。Thor慢慢走到洛基身边捏了捏他的小脸。

“不要立这种flag，弟弟。”  
“哦？”  
“你绝对不会想知道未来某些惨淡真相的。”

Thor苦恼地笑了，随后拉起自己的袖子露出右手手腕内侧，那里正亮着一个和邪神本人一模一样的菱形图案。洛基吃惊地张大了嘴。  
“你怎么会……”  
“是Loki给我的，这个图案亮起来意味着他在找我。”  
这也是意料之中，距离Thor离开自己的时空已经过去几个月，Loki如果不主动找人才是奇怪，可让Thor没想到这个印记在另一个时空还会起效。  
洛基抱着手臂皱眉。  
“你的意思是另一个我在找你？可我不知道该怎么帮你，是魔法还是……”  
“印记。”  
洛基迟疑地伸出手，盯着自己的手腕内侧。他早该猜到这个东西的作用，就像约顿海姆人会通过这个印记寻找他，判断他是否存活，另一个自己也肯定能通过这个去寻找Thor。  
Thor不是属于他一个人的兄长。  
邪神忽然意识到这段时间他过的实在是太松懈了，他沉溺于年长雷神的温柔，却忘了这份温柔不仅仅属于他。  
洛基下意识地看了眼索尔方向——年轻的雷神就在不远处，他金色的长发垂在肩头，一双完整的、堪比蔚蓝深海的眼睛正一转不转地锁定自己。  
那才是属于他的雷神。

“我能问个问题吗，Thor？”  
“你们花了多少时间……才走到这样？”  
“比你想象的更短，我的弟弟。”

洛基闻言慢慢挑起嘴角，二话不说撸起袖子将手腕覆在对方手上。  
两枚菱形图案扣在一起，冰霜雪花仿佛在这一刻从天而降包裹他们，寒风呼啸着从窗外吹进在他们中间旋转凝聚起纯白的护罩。  
这是魔法，来自约顿海姆，并经由阿斯嘉德改造。  
当雪花散去的那一刻，白光中闪过翠绿，站着的那位法师瘦削却绝对魔力强大。  
他懒洋洋地掉进Thor结实的怀抱，揪住雷神袍子上的领口便是一个迫不及待的吻。

“你让我找了好久。”  
“因为路太远了，不过你找的很准，Loki。”  
Thor怀抱凭空出现的、属于他那个时空的黑发邪神，低头笑道。  
“I’here，Loki.”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
Loki从Thor的怀抱里跳下，给了他哥哥一个调侃的眼神。   
“你这段时间流连忘返就是因为他？”  
这句话里的“他”明显在说洛基，Thor不确定他弟弟是不是吃醋了，年长的雷神习惯性想伸手去揽那纤细精瘦的腰，但Loki不着痕迹地避开他的动作，径自走到索尔面前。  
“Loki，那也是你。”  
“那你的意思是我也可以对‘你’做什么咯？”  
话音未落，Loki的手就摸上索尔的脸——那是他记忆中年轻的兄长，金色的长发使对方看上去宛如刚刚成年蓄势待发的雄狮。Loki已经有好多年没看见蓄起长发的雷神了，他甚至可以说是怀念这样的哥哥。  
“……洛基？”  
“Wow，显然我也是Loki，”如出一辙的黑发碧眼，唯一不同的是他的黑发稍长垂在肩膀，带着点自然卷曲的波浪弧度，脸上的笑容自信笃定，“不过我可比你大哦~哥·哥。”  
Thor真心实意的在心里替索尔画了个十字。  
——希望Loki不要玩的太大不然他们在劳菲的地界上可很难收场了。

<<<  
在另一条时间线里，Thor已经消失了几个月。Loki从一开始满腔怒火的“又特么去哪儿鬼混了”逐渐演变成无语凝噎地想“该不会是穿越了吧”——在拉着奇异博士反复测试后他不得不承认自己可能有预言天赋——Thor还真的跑去了另个世界。  
然后就是一连串的翻阅古籍，研究如何把Thor带回来。期间连钢铁侠和班纳博士都来凑热闹，战后的复仇者们闲的要命，除了协助重建城市外他们连任务都没有，一个两个濒临退休边缘。  
用福瑞的话来说，退休也没什么不好，他们都太闹腾了。  
但还没等斯特兰奇等人商量出什么好办法，Loki就先一步感受到了来自自己手臂上菱形图案的召唤，被带到了另一个时空。  
“你们做过了吗？”  
Loki不愧是Loki，一开口就是让所有人都震惊的话。他比洛基更成熟，翠色的眼里饱含微笑打量索尔，后者确信就算他不承认，对方也有办法成功得出答案——邪神永远有属于自己的办法。  
“嗯哼。”  
洛基闻言直接扭过了脸，他还没锻炼出Loki那样厚实的脸皮，在另一个自己面前承认欲望远比他想象中难许多。  
长发邪神加深了唇边的笑意，眼神似有若无从Thor的身上滑过，然后慢悠悠地追问。  
“是两个人，还是……”  
“Oh god！你一定非要问这个不可吗？”洛基迅速打断了Loki的话，他耳朵都发红了，难以直视任何一位兄长的眼神，“未来的我脸皮这么厚？？？”  
“多谢Thor吧，都是他教的好。”  
Loki笑得开怀，随即意犹未尽地舔唇。他知道自己这样的举动有多诱惑，连Thor都不能成功抵挡，更何况是年轻的雷神呢——他故意又看了一眼自己哥哥，用一种“报复”的情绪拨开洛基走向索尔，直接将手按在对方胸口，微微用力。  
“看来是三个人了？”  
Thor无奈地在一旁叹气。  
“你这是吃醋？”  
“拜托，哥哥，是你说的……”邪神回头笑了笑，随后飞快地将长发雷神推进沙发骑了上去，语调轻快，“Thor，那也是你。”

洛基眼睁睁看着“自己”吻住了索尔的嘴。  
还是用骑乘这样的姿势……他能不能现在立刻马上就选择把这个自己打包丢回去？  
“太青涩了。”  
Loki吻完后这样说，但他嘴唇艳丽，眼角发红，吐息间还带着点不平稳，明显是投入其中却还要硬分出高下的口是心非。Thor抱着恨不得立刻摔桌子走人的洛基，安抚性的拍拍他的肩膀，冲玩得正高兴的另一位说道，“收敛点，弟弟，别吓坏‘我们’了。”  
“你把我坑到这地方来，我们甚至还没想好如何回去的办法，我多少得收点利息补偿吧？”  
——所以利息就是我？索尔嘴角抽搐，下半身早就不听话的硬了起来。  
然而Loki还算是给Thor面子，他轻柔地在索尔嘴角处落下一吻，旋即起身离开，坐到一旁空置的沙发里。在控制力气这点上索尔远不如Thor熟练，Loki抚摸过自己微肿的唇瓣想到，随即才把话题牵入正题。  
“说说现状吧。”

他们花了不少时间才说完这两个月发生的事，包括洛基如何召唤出了Thor，又如何被两位兄长联手拉上床，再之后发生的一系列和父母坦白、带着冬棺前往约顿海姆等等。  
“……我说怎么总感觉凉飕飕的，”Loki抱着手臂皱眉，丝毫不掩饰对这座宫殿简陋布置的鄙夷，“我那位亲生父亲的审美还真是可怕，在这点上我必须得感谢奥丁。”  
“Loki——”  
“抱歉哥哥，我知道你不喜欢听这个，但我忍不住。”  
Loki的道歉在其余三人看来毫无诚意可言，他扬起眉毛，变换坐姿，将一条腿架在另一条之上，摆出洗耳恭听的模样。  
索尔和Thor齐刷刷地叹了口气。  
“所以说，这个时间线里的我和你结婚了？”  
“可以这样说。”  
“……听上去怪怪的。”Loki没忍住又吐槽了一次，但他很快闭上了嘴，把目光转向洛基。邪神意识到另一个自己话太少了，完全不符合谎言之神的犀利，“你不觉得这么轻易就和一个傻兮兮的神祗结婚是件蠢事吗？”  
“这样不好吗？”  
洛基听见自己在干巴巴地反问，事实上Loki出现后他只花了不到半分钟就意识到了彼此的差距，“你们不也结婚了？在未来？”  
长发邪神抿唇一笑，绿眼睛故意从Thor身上缓缓滑过。

“谁说的？”  
“我们没有对对方做出任何承诺——”  
“——只是简单的保持着爱侣关系。”

<<<  
Thor和Loki终于获得了一点属于他俩的独立时间。  
“你吓到他了，Loki。”  
“你是在心疼吗，哥哥？心疼另一个我？”  
黑发邪神坐到雷神结实的大腿上，顺势给了他一个颊吻，将嘴唇靠近耳朵低语，“说实话我是有点吃醋，你居然趁我不在的时候吃掉了这个时空年轻的我——天啊，这比我用魔法变出另一个你还要过分。”  
雷神挑眉，终于揽住对方的腰。  
“我以为你不在意，毕竟你一直不肯和我有契约关系。”  
“阿斯嘉德的国王陛下希望我和您签订什么奴隶条款吗？”  
“Loki，那只是一份婚书。”顺便还附带了半个国家作为诱惑，Thor简直不能理解Loki为什么要拒绝自己，自从战后他几乎年年都“求婚”，而LokI的回应无一例外是。  
“我觉得这样很好，为什么要结婚？”  
——看吧，果然还是这个答案。  
Thor叹气，抚摸过弟弟黑色的长发，并用手指把玩卷曲发梢。这样的动作近乎调情，但对二人来说却是再自然不过。他可以包容宠爱洛基，对他产生欲望，周全他的顾虑，但追根究底他还是更喜欢Loki在身边的时候。  
三百年不是一个词组，而是三百年的悲欢离合、心酸苦楚。  
同样的灵魂和脸，他心疼洛基，但Loki却更懂他的一切。  
“你知道我不会强迫你。”  
Loki笑着捧住金发神祗的脸，郑重地吻上嘴唇。  
“万分感谢，国王陛下。”

另一头，索尔和洛基也获得了属于他俩的单独时间。  
“你被他引诱了。”洛基第一句话就是这个，他狠狠地皱眉，怒视他哥哥一眼，“很享受是吗，哥·哥？”  
索尔再迟钝也知道洛基是在生气，可这又不是他的错，他也很无辜啊。  
“可你们是同一个人……”  
“所以你当那是魔法还是什么的吗！”  
“不，”索尔苦恼地看了眼仍在生气的洛基，“我非常在乎你，洛基。就像Thor也在乎你、爱你，Loki对我而言也存在某种吸引力。”  
这种奇妙的感觉就像是被选定的爱侣。  
只要拥有相同的灵魂，无论时空，无论外表，他们终将被对方吸引。  
“……这不代表我不爱你，弟弟。”

洛基被索尔的话怔住了。  
可能有几秒，也可能是一个世纪那么长，他意识到这是索尔第一次对他真真正正的表白。  
没有任何欲望和利益的纠缠，他的哥哥站在他面前对他承诺。  
“I love you，my bro.”  
洛基静静地看着那蔚蓝色的双眼，像在沉湎大海。  
他笑起来。

“虽然我很想说哪有哥哥会爱上弟弟，但是……”  
“I love you too，my King.”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
奥丁万万没想到去了趟约顿海姆，他的两个儿子居然还能再带回他的“两个儿子”。  
“嗨，父亲。”  
黑发男人站在王座下冲众神之父打了个招呼，只不过他轻描淡写的态度很快就被身旁的短发雷神拍了肩。他故作受伤地揉了揉肩膀，脸上却似笑非笑，回过头去不知跟雷神嘀咕了句什么，随后才绕着发梢慢悠悠地补全后半句。  
“……我只是，没想到有生之年还能见到您。”

对神而言，时间不是衡量事物的唯一尺度，他们的寿命长到足以厌倦一个又一个爱好。Loki很小的时候就知道阿萨神族的战士会在死后进入英灵殿，但他知道自己不会抵达那里，因为他根本不是阿萨族人。所以，自奥丁在他和Thor面前离世后，他怅然了非常长的一段时间。  
这个父亲，对他有养育之恩，却也有忽视之责。  
如果不是奥丁，他不可能是今天的邪神Loki，但也恰恰因为奥丁，Loki走过了旁人不会走过的许多弯路，见识过许多神（人）不可能见过的荒诞可怖……他恨奥丁，但不可否认，他也尊敬奥丁。  
战后有那么几年Loki都是沉浸在噩梦之中的。他反复梦见年少的自己，在冬棺前冷漠质问，在彩虹桥边失望松手，在母亲面前的怒喊，以及在父亲去世前的震撼——当然这梦里没有Thor，因为Thor已经在他身边——他诡诈多疑了一千年，怎么也料不到众神之父会真的在最后一刻选择承认他的身份。  
他亲口说，“my sons”。  
然后再在两个儿子的面前，化作齑粉。

“我倒是能经常见到你。”  
奥丁看了眼站在远处的洛基，对方正站在索尔身后，一双绿眼睛宛如宝石。两位邪神看似如出一辙，但仔细比较会发现洛基还是稚嫩的，他的眼里没有Loki辗转反侧的情绪，甚至可以称得上涉世未深。  
众神之父没想到自己有一日还会这样形容他的狡猾的小儿子，可这样的想法延续下去就变成了——Loki和Thor到底在未来吃了多少苦？  
“可现在看来我们大概是某种平行时空，”Loki耸肩，目光落到神后的身上。这一回他的表情终于可以被称得上是温柔了，他行了个礼，低下头说道，“我说的对吗，母亲？”  
弗利嘉和奥丁的想法是一样的。  
洛基是在她膝下长大的孩子，她当然晓得他是多么的骄傲敏感，虽然比起大儿子是狡猾了点，但你要是有这么可爱美丽的儿子你也会纵容他。神后抿了抿嘴，还没等奥丁说什么就先一步上前，抱住了Loki的肩膀，语气温软。  
“Oh，Loki！”尽管邪神比她高得多，她还是自然而然地摸了摸他的脑袋，“无论哪个时空你都是我的儿子。”  
Loki弯起嘴角，给了母亲一个拥抱。  
“嗯。”  
随后Loki向弗利嘉证明了他的言论——他和Thor来自另一个平行时空。  
在听见弗利嘉为保护简而死的时候，索尔一脸茫然，洛基则阴沉着脸——Loki给了Thor一个看好戏的眼神，后者则无奈地捏住他的后脖——  
“我哥哥果然到哪儿都是这种麻烦体质啊。”  
“嘿洛基，你这样说不公平！”索尔抗议，他（心虚地）看了眼Thor，“是他做的，我可还没去过中庭呢！”  
“——这么说你想去咯？”  
“……”  
Thor又不得不伸出另一只手按住快要跳脚的洛基，“仔细听。”  
洛基撇嘴的表情取悦了Loki，他轻易挣开Thor的动作摸了把年少邪神的小脸儿，“可别生气，后面让你生气的地方还多着呢。”  
“……”  
洛基和索尔一起无语了。  
果然，Loki几分钟后又讲到了毁灭阿斯嘉德的罪魁祸首，他们无缘的大姐海拉。  
这回懵逼的换成了奥丁。  
“是有这么个孩子，”弗利嘉凉飕飕地在边上摸着小儿子的肩膀，一边拿眼神去看奥丁，“不过不是我跟你父亲生的。”  
其余四人的视线瞬间定格在奥丁脑袋上，那小眼神就快没说出口“海拉是您和谁生的”这句话——奥丁抽了抽嘴角，按住自己的胡子，沉声回答。  
“捡的。”  
“……啊？”  
奥丁摸摸胡子，重新整理了思绪后平静地回答道，“那时候我刚登上王座，在有一次狩猎中听见森林里有孩子在哭，一看是个没人要的女孩儿就抱回来了……总不能放任她在郊外自生自灭，这事情你们母亲也是知道的。”还差点以为是他在外面的私生女，哎！  
Loki听了之后只想捂脸。  
原来捡孩子这种事情是有前科的，原来不光光是他，海拉也是奥丁捡回来的。  
“您把她教的不错，”Thor已经接受现实了，干巴巴地说道，“魔武双修，还骗了我们这么多年，父亲……”  
“……你们现在不是知道了吗？”  
“如果不是Thor和Loki来的话，父亲还打算瞒我们多久？”洛基抓准时机反驳，小王子躲在哥哥身后嘀咕，“没听见他们说什么吗，大姐最后毁了阿斯嘉德。”  
Loki看了眼少年邪神，意思是“你这姐姐认得够快啊”。  
洛基不甘示弱地回看，绿眼睛里写满“反正我也不是亲生的活的也挺好”。  
奥丁长叹一口气。  
“海拉的事先略过吧，她……总归是我将她引上了错误的路。”  
Loki没有当即反对，他继续说了下去，说到无限宝石，说到灭霸，说到最后的中庭一战……其实他每提到一个的时候弗利嘉都心头一颤。身为陪伴在奥丁身边多年的女人，又是华纳神族出了名的法师，她对无限宝石和灭霸的了解并不少，她知道那战争可以可怖到何种程度，但一切“她知道的”都比不过两个儿子亲身经历。  
“战后我们在中庭重建了神域，虽然规模比不上现在……”Loki短促一笑，Thor则适时地接过话——他揽过长发邪神的肩膀，歉然一笑。  
“但我们一直在努力保护我们的阿斯嘉德。”  
日光从穹顶投落，他们并肩而站，站在年少的自己和本该升入英灵殿的父母面前，逆光的身形仿佛周身都被镀上了一层金，淡淡的，却又真切存在。  
奥丁终于叹息。  
“你们做的很好。”

<<<  
既然是平行时空，索尔和洛基的婚礼就要如期举行了。  
“本来是担心会影响你们的时空，”弗利嘉说道，她已经迫不及待想抓着两个儿子——也可能是四个——去筹备礼服，“但现在这样的情况，我更希望你们留下来参加。”  
Thor在心里称赞母亲的话来的及时，眼神却非常正经，他故意把话语权抛给Loki。  
“这要看Loki。”  
年长的邪神狠狠瞪了他哥哥一眼。察觉到这两位在互动，这回偷乐交换视线的变成了索尔和洛基。他们甚至正大光明在Loki的面前窃窃私语。  
弗利嘉不疑有他，看向自己的小儿子。  
“怎么，Loki，你不愿意吗？”神后温柔地问道，她还挺奇怪的，“你们在未来没举办过吗？是觉得在这里太仓促了还是……”  
“不是的母亲，”Loki飞快打断了母亲的话，原谅他在弗利嘉面前无法保持冷漠——因为上一次的冷漠让他后悔终生——他微不可察地咽下口水，语调却平缓，“只是这样，我们很难向外人解释，为什么我们是四个人而不是两个。”  
他自认为这个理由很是正当。  
但Loki还是低估了他母亲的手段。  
“这有什么难的？”神后的微笑让人无法抗拒，“只需要一点小小的障眼法，对外我们可以称呼你和Thor是来自华纳海姆的法师，在某次救了我们阿斯嘉德的王子，所以顺理成章的，你们受邀来此，参与婚礼。”  
Loki嗅到了其中可以扭转的契机，“——只是参与？”  
弗利嘉点头。  
“那好吧。”  
邪神终于退让，他没忘给另三个看好戏的一人一枚眼刀，随后才在弗利嘉过于慈爱的眼中僵硬着起身——好吧他其实很享受母亲的关怀，但如果内容不是这个的话他会更高兴的——Thor凑过来摸了摸他的后颈。  
“弟弟，”雷神的低语让人头皮发酥，“你看上去很不情愿，为什么不拒绝？”  
反正你一贯如此。Thor没说这半句，毕竟他可不想当众出丑。  
Loki哼笑一声，自下而上给了他哥哥一个暧昧眼神。  
“别以为我不知道你在期待。”  
“我可什么都没说。”  
“我会报复的，哥哥。”而且你的眼神早就暴露了——Loki没好气地拍了拍他哥哥的脸，丢下一句“要不是我没办法拒绝母亲的话”随即转身离开。  
Thor站在原地苦思冥想了三分钟，然后恍然大悟，以拳击掌。  
“索尔，”他喊住以为没什么自己戏份的年轻雷神，后者一脸茫然，“这段时间一定不要和洛基分开行动，小心Loki打击报复。”  
……所以为什么打击报复的对象是我？  
索尔无语，“你不担心你自己？”  
Thor扶额，“比起自己，我更担心你。”  
——天知道Loki报复起人来会是怎样一种令人害怕的操作。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此处有4P肉渣警告。

14  
洛基不是特别理解，关于Loki和Thor并未成婚这一点。他自认为比另一个自己果决的多，他爱憎分明又审时度势，能如此和索尔在众人祝福下走到一起并肩为王，是他一直以来所盼望的。所以他不能明白，为何Loki屡屡拒绝。  
“你不知道我们经历过多少。”  
Loki是这样说的，他和洛基一样爱背靠窗台，捧着写有高深魔咒的书本径自翻阅。他没有看向洛基，而是以一种难得温柔又平缓的语调叙述，“我不可能一一剖白给你看，虽然Thor可能对你们已经说过些，但那不过是我们相识一千多年来里微不足道的片段。”  
他的手指抚摸书页，在日光下近乎半透明的白。  
“阿斯嘉德在未来毁灭，但九界其余地方并没有因此与我们断开联系，雷霆之神接过来自奥丁的权杖成为了新王，他战功赫赫，威名坦荡——”停顿片刻，邪神的话迅速往另一个方向转去，“而我不过是其中难以启齿的小角色，就算Thor主动将我推向光明，我也不愿意把自己送到别人眼下，以供谈资。”  
——这才是Loki一直以来退避三舍的原因。  
他当然爱他的哥哥，在经历了这么多以后走到一块儿，他们比其余人更了解对方也更珍惜时间——无限战争时他们差点双双死去——但仍是那句话，整体大环境如此，多少双眼睛看着盯着如今的众神之王，哪怕Thor能力排众议将Loki推到台前，说“这是我唯一想要之人”，可Loki不想让自己成为他人臆测的对象。  
他都不需要动脑子就能知道有些下三滥的家伙会如何揣测他的想法。  
洛基捧着脸叹了口气。

“可是你们总不能僵一辈子。”  
“有何不可？”  
“你知道他是什么脾气性子，一旦固执起来……”  
“Dear，别把两个雷神混作一谈。”  
“可是我就是你，他亦是他啊。”

Loki闻言愣住了。他看向另一个自己，年轻的邪神也有一双翠绿的眼，但和自己相比那双眼睛既澄澈又认真。他无法反驳洛基的话，只能任由对方说下去。  
“Thor和索尔，我们的哥哥一直都是同一个人，你不能因为多了三百年的寿命就将他们彻底区分开来。我们的哥哥、雷神，随便什么称呼都好，他可能看上去是变了性子，但本质是不会变的。”  
这段时间的相处下来，洛基已经意识到这点了，他的两位哥哥虽然表面上性格南辕北辙，但从根本而言是一样的。他们骨子里都争强好胜，也都善良体贴——只是方式上差了许多——Thor学会瓦解和包容弟弟，而索尔依旧笨拙和执拗。  
“你会这样说……我很意外。”Loki垂下眼，不知想起什么似得勾起嘴角，他的笑容比起洛基而言更加诱惑，这点上洛基不得不吐槽时间的力量，但很快，下一刻他就被Loki的话给震在原地。  
“那是否意味着你不会拒绝我爬上索尔的床，亲爱的？”Loki饱含暗示地舔过嘴唇，看不出是在打趣玩笑还是认真试探，他看向洛基又问了一遍。  
“鉴于你已经享受过两位哥哥的‘好意’，我是不是也能一试？”  
好吧，好吧，邪神心里还是嫉妒的。  
他嫉妒过去的自己能够轻易得到圆满，也嫉妒Thor就这样拐走了少年的自己。

“当然，我说过了……”  
“你就是我，他亦是他。”

<<<  
索尔千算万算没料到洛基会帮Loki阴了他一道——等等，四舍五入洛基其实帮的还是他自己啊！他们两个本身就是同一个人！  
“老兄，我们会有什么下场？”索尔扭头看向同样被法术“捆”在沙发上的年长雷神，对方似乎知道即将发生什么，仅仅是叹气。  
“我不是说要你小心打击报复吗？”  
“……你有什么资格说我？”索尔皱眉，“你不也被洛基骗来了？”  
Thor又叹了口气。  
他的第六感是准的，但是在具体事件中就派不上用场了。毕竟他怎么也没想到Loki会说服洛基协助，他们互相骗了对方的哥哥然后用统一的法术把对方牵制在寝殿里，唯一的区别是一个在床上一个在沙发上。  
Thor在沙发，索尔在床上。  
正当二人长吁短叹时，寝殿的门被人轻巧推开，一双长腿在深绿的睡袍下若隐若现，来者稳步慢行，却不知是否是刻意如此，他甚至赤足而来。  
“Loki，要投怀送抱我很乐意，只是这个方式我不太中意。”  
Thor率先开口，他的眼睛从邪神进来时就没挪开过一寸，他比任何人都清楚那看似严谨扣实的睡袍底下是何等风流旖旎的身躯，又或许他的弟弟会给他一贯的“惊喜”……  
“哥哥，我以为你至少看出来这是我最喜欢的一套睡衣，”Loki扯了扯领口，露出深陷的锁骨线条优美，他毫不在意地笑，意有所指，“我的态度很认真啊。”  
——这才是最让Thor头疼的。  
他眼睁睁看着他弟弟动作缓慢地爬上床，那些煽情熟悉的动作在他眼里就像被放慢了无数倍，Thor下意识地想挣脱禁锢，但他心里明镜似的，以Loki对他的了解程度，这个魔法是他绝对逃不脱的，更何况……这是Loki对他这段日子以来的报复。  
另一边索尔已经开始大叫了。

“嘿！你要做什么！”  
“哦我的老天，你不能……等一下！”  
“老兄——你快管管你弟弟！”

Thor在不远处叹息，“他也是你弟弟。”  
索尔被迅速扒光了衣服，他肌肉紧实得和年长雷神不分上下，只是长长的金发垂在脸侧使他看上去不如Thor那般具有侵略性。Loki微凉的手抚摸过对方胸口，就好像施了魔法一样迅速点起男人的欲火，但他似乎并未发觉，而是小心且仔细地抚摸过那些他再熟悉不过的肌理……是怀念，亦或者感慨。  
“我可没有比我年纪大的弟弟……”索尔飞快反驳，但身体早已不听使唤，他开始怀疑眼前的人是洛基假扮，不然他为何如此快的就产生了欲望。阴茎壮硕坚挺地抵在彼此腿根处，带着火烫的温度，Loki也发觉了，对他报之以一笑。  
该死……  
索尔闭上嘴不再说话，心里却震撼于Loki的笑容。  
那是洛基身上不曾出现过的诱惑，哪怕弟弟再邀请他，眼睛里也不曾有这样的神情——经历过一切的Loki是圆滑的，他给不出承诺，却也不愿率先离去。  
很快那只手就抚摸到他的右眼。  
“Lucky boy.”  
邪神勾起嘴角如此说道，随后他就俯身咬上了索尔的耳垂，湿热的舌尖滑过敏感皮肤，无限放大的淫靡水声让彼此都情绪高涨——然后他解开了睡袍。  
宽大的衣袍下他毫无遮蔽，白皙精瘦的躯体肌理分明，相比雷神过于强壮的身材，他更像是个合格的神族，优雅、从容。  
“你硬了，”Loki说道，他一直平稳的呼吸此刻微微波动，但很快粉色染上了他苍白的脸颊，连带着胸口的乳头都在空气中轻轻颤栗。但他毫不在意，当着年轻雷神的面就用手揉搓着自己的乳尖，吐露出一两句诱惑来，“是因为我吗？”  
当然，当然。  
索尔咬牙切齿地想到洛基，但骑在他身上引诱他的却是Loki。就像当初Thor把洛基拐上床所说的那样，他们本就是一个人，他们的心脏只会为了彼此而跳跃，他们的身体也只会因为彼此而情动。  
Loki的手灵巧如蛇，比常人体温偏低，抚慰过胯下的阴茎时带来一丝异样的快感。索尔被法术禁锢在原地无法挪动分毫，只能任由对方来回撸动他的性器，又或者是低下头去，以舌尖舔舐冠顶，发出令人热血沸腾的啧啧水声。  
湿滑黏腻的液体纠缠在手上、口中，洛基微卷的长发因为几次三番的俯身而凌乱黏在侧脸，他一双翠色的眼像是浸润水光，欲念在其中缠绕，是贪婪，亦是寻求答案。

“想要我吗？”

<<<  
然而，Loki自诩身经百战，却忘了在这一环里还有个人能骗得了他。  
当他沉浸在欲望之中，骑在索尔勃发的性器上双腿颤栗、不住尖叫时，他忘记身后有个一直沉默观战的男人。他在和另一个自己的关系中太过自信，以至于当另一只手揉搓上他的臀肉而亲吻一并落在肩头时，他哆嗦着夹紧了体内饱涨的阴茎，颤抖着射了出来。  
同样脱口而出的还有尖叫。  
“Thor！”  
“Oh，Loki……你该不会真的以为我能坚持到你们结束吧。”  
年长的雷神挑眉，被情欲激到眼睛发红却依然保持着山雨欲来前的平静，他粗糙的大手抚摸过那细腻的腰间、大腿，穿过手臂下去握住黑发男人身前软下去的性器，在对方最敏感的高潮间歇来回搓弄，感受恋人不得不咬住嘴唇才能克制的呻吟和拒绝。  
“是他……”  
显然洛基动了手脚，他们用同样的法术禁锢同样的对象，但洛基却只用了不足一半的力量，Loki反应过来后气得说不出话，一转头却被亲吻堵住了接下去的话。年长雷神捧着他弟弟的脸深深亲吻，舌尖反复逗弄对方的口腔，连津液顺着嘴角留下都来不及顾及。

“如果不是洛基，你打算多久才把心里话告诉我？”  
“那并不是……”  
“弟弟，那是借口，我们都清楚。”  
“闭嘴——哈啊！”

索尔的手扶在Loki腰上，肉茎埋入深处让长发邪神浑身紧绷，他瞪着一双翠色欲滴的眼，口中的反驳还未出口就化作柔软呻吟。而洛基不知何时出现，他的身影出现在床边，双手轻抚过索尔的脸——禁锢瞬间完全解除——然后他低头给了索尔一个吻。  
“Surprise~”  
洛基说道，似乎还有点洋洋得意能从Loki手中扳回一局，索尔亦是如此。  
长发雷神将性器从Loki体内拔出，汁水淋漓的场景让Thor情不自禁地吹了个口哨——他早就硬得不像话了——短发雷神哼笑着夺去了弟弟的嘴唇，将话含糊进嘴里。  
“Loki，我永不会逼你，但你知道我要的是什么。”  
Loki清楚地将Thor的命脉握在手中，他懂得如何掌控兄长的情绪，每每都能在雷神之怒彻底展现前举手投降，说着“wow wow wow”来讨巧。这也是Thor最头痛无奈的地方，而眼下，一个机会由洛基之手递到他面前。  
无法拒绝。  
短发雷神连衣服都没褪完，他单手解开长裤露出早就勃发的阴茎，沉浸在情欲余韵中的Loki根本无法抵挡这些动作，更何况一边观战许久的洛基早就任由索尔将他推到在床边，一个和自己如出一辙甚至更为稚嫩的声音正在不断喘息低吟。  
同样尺寸的火热性器在湿滑的臀瓣处稍微磨蹭了几下便对着刚才开发过的小穴缓慢挺入，内里被撑开的轻微胀痛挡不住被填满的酥麻。Loki轻声呜咽了句什么，随后双手攀上他哥哥的结实的肩膀。

“快、快点儿……”  
“Loki，虽然现在很不合时宜，但我还是想说——”

Thor在另一对缠绵悱恻的呻吟里压低声音，被情欲充斥的沙哑嗓音比埋在Loki体内的性器还火辣要命。

“——嫁给我。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
阿斯嘉德前后几千年怕是再也找不出这样盛大的典礼了。  
奥丁先是择日向外界宣布了洛基原本的身份——这惊到了一大票人，包括神后母族原本打算“和亲”的神女——这还不算完，众神之王抓紧时间又昭告了他名义上的两个儿子将代表阿斯嘉德与约顿海姆永结同好。  
“你们是没看见三武士的表情，”侥幸混在人群中旁观的Thor感慨道，“简直比宿醉三天还要难看，真是值票价了。”  
——能看见未来已经死亡的好朋友在这个世界活的好好的，Thor还是很高兴的。  
而Loki撇了撇嘴角，冲笑得开怀的洛基一扬下巴，几乎是不怀好意地补充。  
“……Sif暗恋Thor可有几百年了吧？”  
Thor面不改色地将手上的葡萄酒一饮而尽，可是苦了索尔，后者根本什么也不知道就被好端端坐在身边的弟弟送了一对大大白眼外加退避三舍——他真的很冤枉啊。  
“可你知道的，对我而言最重要的只有你。”Thor无奈摊手。  
Loki大喇喇地坐在哥哥腿上，不置可否地弯起嘴角。  
“啊，真是万分荣幸呢，我的陛下。”

话虽如此，其余三人却是心知肚明，Loki还在介意上回他们联手将他摆了一道的事实——虽然爽是真的，又痛快又舒服，但以年长邪神的性格，在报复别人的时候被反压一头，怎么想都满肚子气。  
洛基天不怕地不怕地冲Loki一笑。  
“婚礼近在眼前，可别怯场丢我的脸。”  
两位黑发邪神对视一眼，都看出了对方眼底的骄傲自得。  
Loki条件反射认为洛基还有后招，他的犹豫不过片刻，当即反唇相讥。  
“怯场的怎么看也该是你。”  
“哇哦，我可没拒绝别人求婚过。”  
两个雷神不约而同地捂住弟弟的嘴。  
索尔看了眼明显不大高兴的Loki说，“少说几句吧。”  
“乖一点，银舌头不是用在这里的。”  
Thor显然经验老道的多，一语双关地让Loki迅速闭上嘴转而怒瞪他。

<<<  
婚礼就是在四人插科打诨的拌嘴中到来的。  
典礼当天，弗利嘉站在奥丁身边，她看着下面熙熙攘攘的热闹人群，又看向远远向他俩走来的两个儿子，终于忍不住感叹。  
“……当初我可没把洛基当索尔的妻子养。”  
“现在反悔已经来不及了，弗利嘉。”  
奥丁头也不转，语气低沉的听不出喜怒，但弗利嘉知道他还是高兴的，至少现在这样不用再担心索尔和洛基会闹翻，他们比兄弟更多了一层庄严亲昵的关系。神后莞尔一笑，揽住她丈夫的手臂，轻轻依靠。  
“我怎么会反悔，高兴都来不及呢。”  
“……”  
“洛基是我看着长大的，他和索尔有多在乎对方我们都清楚，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“说话呀，”弗利嘉侧首看向她的王，寻求答案，“还是说后悔的是你？”  
奥丁无奈地看她一眼。如果任何一位雷神看见的话都会反应过来他是真的像足了父亲的，包括父亲看母亲的眼神、对母亲的包容都是一模一样的。  
“我只是非常高兴，高兴地有些过头了。”  
远处的新人渐渐走近，奥丁用仅有的一只眼注视着酷似自己的长子——金发蓝眸，英气勃勃，他和自己年轻的时候简直是一个模子里刻出来的——索尔和洛基并肩走着，但他不顾周围人是否在看，只是含笑注视着他的“王妃”。  
——他当年不也是这样看着弗利嘉一步步走到他面前吗？  
相比索尔今天的洒脱大气，洛基的状态就有些耐人寻味了。他的次子从小就不是什么合格的武士，一双翠色的绿眼睛里总闪烁狡黠的光，可此时此刻，洛基脸上的表情既像是沉浸于喜悦，又像是被人耍了似得恼怒……总之十分古怪。  
奥丁脑袋里的疑惑不过一闪而过，随后继续和他的王后说了下去。  
“虽然当初，我把洛基抱回来是打着让他回去继承约顿海姆，同时还和阿斯嘉德世代友好的念头，但几百年下来我早已将他视作我的儿子……现在他和索尔这样，是我意料之外，但也很好。他们年轻又互相爱慕，等着他们的是长长久久的未来。”  
一口气说了这么多的话，神域的两位王子早已走到跟前。  
因为是婚礼，二人都没穿日常的颜色，索尔是金、白相间的铠甲，昭显出他战士的身份，而洛基则一身服帖的同色皮甲，比平时多缀了些金玉珠宝（主要是约顿海姆的风俗）。他们都披着长而厚实的正红色披风，宛如君王加冕。  
索尔今天格外稳重，他一路上笑得都很开怀，但却恰到好处。他牵着洛基的手走到父母面前，恭恭敬敬地半跪在地上。  
“父亲，母亲。”  
奥丁握紧冈尼尔不轻不重地敲击了地面，发出“咚”地一声，原本还在欢闹的人群如迅速退去的潮水般静谧。众神之王以绝对威严的姿态站在台阶上，他用独眼锁定他的两个儿子，慢慢开口。  
“My sons，Thor，and Loki.”  
他说的很慢，在念过两个名字的时候尤为咬字清晰。两位年轻的王子跪在台阶下，那两个名字就像是沉重的滚轮从他二人心头滚过，洛基身体微不可察地一颤，随即被索尔感觉到，握紧了那只手。  
他是在告诉他，他们们紧密相连。  
“很高兴有这样一天，能为我的两个儿子主持婚礼。”  
……  
Loki顶着洛基的模样跪在原地，想咬牙切齿却又不得不顾及场合，而他的手被Thor紧紧握住，想抽出来都不行——邪神几乎要怀疑他和这儿是气场不和了，不然为什么洛基可以又一次把他给耍了？  
“Loki，你脸色真差。”  
Thor低低的声音从边上飘来，带着点笑意，“这种时候不该笑的开心点吗？”  
“你们算计我，我怎么笑得出来？”  
Loki同样压低了声线抗议，但换来的仅仅是他兄长意味深长的微笑。  
“你答应过我，不能说是算计你。”Thor指的是那天在床上的事。  
当着千万人和父母的面，狡猾的邪神怎么也没想到他哥哥脸皮会这样厚，他先是被噎得说不出话，然后很快脸就涨红了，连父亲后续说了些什么都没听清。  
“……混蛋。”  
听到这一声骂，Thor心情却也不坏。他顶着上方母亲不赞同又好笑的表情尽情打量Loki的表情——他现下正是七百岁时的容貌，做不到将来那副游刃有余的模样，还因为自己无所顾忌的调侃而又气又恼……要不要告诉Loki其实自己挺喜欢看他生气的表情的？  
唔，还是算了吧，不然回去又不得安宁了。  
毕竟这种事，小作怡情，大作伤身……  
“你们是否愿意在众人的见证下，互许承诺，约定终身？”  
奥丁说了一大堆话两人都没听见，只有这最后一句尤其响亮，唤回了神游天外的二人的神智。Thor先是看了眼父亲母亲，随后将彼此交握的手举到唇边，在Loki的手背烙下一吻。他直勾勾地看着那双翡翠眼睛，极为坚定。  
“我愿意。”

当初洛基抓着索尔跑来找他商量婚礼事宜时，他还觉得有点迟疑，毕竟Loki不愿意是真的。但洛基说服了他……不得不说邪神就是邪神，小三百岁还是有巧舌如簧的本事。  
洛基的原话是这样。  
‘我知道Loki最挂念母亲，如果你们结婚的时候母亲在场他大概会更高兴吧——别这样看我，我和母亲有几千年可以生活，你们却只有这一次。’  
Thor 隐约知道Loki对他们母亲抱有歉意，甚至是父亲，Loki在奥丁死前解开了心结，但也埋下了遗憾。因此他们迟迟没有在未来成婚，也有一部分原因是Loki对过去耿耿于怀。

索尔说完后大约十几秒洛基都没吭声。  
他不知道在想什么，也不知道在看哪里，绿眼睛沉沉地盯着金砖铺就的地面。索尔也不催促，只是一味等他回应，渐渐地周围又嘈杂了起来，人们交头接耳，不知是哪里出了问题。  
冈尼尔又重重敲击地面，奥丁再度发问。  
“你们是否愿意在众人的见证下，互许承诺，约定终身？”  
洛基看了眼弗利嘉，张了张口大概想说什么，但母亲温柔的微笑却让他不知该说什么——说抱歉？说我一直把您当母亲看待？说我不该当时对您这样讲话？大概他说什么母亲都会原谅他，她一直都如此包容自己这个不成器的小王子。  
可Loki知道，太多东西都已经过去了。  
一味沉湎过去，丢失的只是自己。  
他垂下眼慢慢地叹了口气，开始明白Thor让他出现在这里的理由了——这是他能给自己的最盛大、最有意义的婚礼了。

“我愿意。”  
黑发邪神微微仰起脸，用低柔优雅的声调陈述了一遍。再之后，所有人都听见他们的小王子更掷地有声地回答了一次。  
“父亲，母亲，我愿意。”


	16. Chapter 16

16  
洛基不得不怀疑一切都是冥冥之中注定好的，尽管他不是相信命运的人，但当那道光环悄无声息地出现在他们四人面前时，他意识到了这是通向另一个时空的隧道。  
他们终要分离。  
“看来得说再见了。”  
Loki率先开口，他语气平静一如往昔，看了眼欲言又止的洛基，旋即将手搭在对方肩上——那右手的无名指上多了一枚银色指环——他说，“我和你说过的都记住了吗？”  
“……记住了。”  
为了防止洛基和索尔重蹈覆辙、经历他们所不愿再经历一次的未来，Loki和Thor几乎把未来重要支路的选择可能都列给了二人。比起Thor的坦然，Loki其实最开始并不打算如此，他甚至偷偷地觉得让另两人经历一遍也无不可。  
直到他亲眼见到弗利嘉，他的母亲。  
……有些事情还是不要发生的好。  
洛基的黑色短发尚未及肩，他和Loki面对面站在一起，既是镜像，又如双生。他稍一侧头，就感到Loki的手在抚摸自己的脸，年长邪神脸上的表情难以言喻，那双手亦比自己更显粗糙些——是经年累月的流浪和战争让仙宫骄宠的王子变成这样。  
“说真的，我一直都很嫉妒你。”  
Loki特意避开另一旁谈话的Thor和索尔，他低声说道，丝毫不避讳洛基的眼神。那双翡翠眼睛像是来自最幽暗的森林，昭显他不愿掩藏地妒忌。  
“你太幸运了，”他停顿几秒，视线在远处金发男人身上打了个转，又叹了口气，“如果不是因为母亲……我真的很乐意看你们也像我们这样去经历一遍困境。”  
洛基无语。  
“我还以为你会说，至少我们是同一个人。”  
“正是那样我才不会说，我承受过的苦难你也该尝尝滋味。”  
——这才是邪神的内心。

“比起将他护在你的羽翼之下，多信他一点，洛基不是小孩子了。”  
Thor倒不担心他们会走自己的老路，但明显地，索尔有时候还是太冲动了。他拍着年轻雷神的肩膀给予忠告，而对方只是微微挑眉。  
“这算是你的经验之谈？”  
“Yep，另外，照顾好父母。”  
“我会的。”  
话说到这儿似乎又可以打住了。Thor犹豫片刻，最后长叹一口气。  
“说真的我得感谢你们，如果不是你们……我和Loki不会有这个。”  
他晃了晃手上的指环，银色在日光下分外耀眼。天知道阿斯嘉德之王等待这个小东西已经多久了，可自己的黑发恋人却屡屡拒绝。明里暗里他们俩过招多少次都不知道，Loki总有办法避开这个事情，而Thor则不忍心逼着弟弟去服软。  
过去这么多年，他们曾剑拔弩张也曾并肩而战，他如今渴望的是彼此臣服。  
“我都快放弃了，他说他不适合被这种关系圈住……”Thor失笑道，也不知是否在笑Loki的口是心非和倔强，“不过幸好，我没有错过他。”  
索尔表情古怪地看了眼远处正在谈话的两位邪神。  
“……我是不会感谢你的。”  
年轻雷神仍在耿耿于怀将洛基拖上床的人是Thor不是自己。  
虽然，好吧，他不该这么斤斤计较。  
毕竟他们就是对方本身。

“那么，再见了。”  
“Goodbye，my brothers.”  
<<<  
纽约，复仇者大厦。  
刚刚放假的彼得正难得老实的坐在餐桌边吃早饭，娜塔莎拿着遥控器翻阅晨间新闻，时不时和在看报的班纳博士交流几句，斯蒂夫动作熟练地搅拌汤匙烹饪，而托尼则打着哈欠从电梯里慢慢走出来。  
“通宵实验？”旺达的声音从身后传来，随之而来的还有一杯浮在半空中的咖啡，托尼头也不回地道了谢，走到沙发旁坐下，大大地打了个哈欠。  
“你这样我可得打电话给佩帕了。”娜塔莎在一旁威胁，“一把年纪不要命了？”  
“还是让我来找他们吧。”  
幻视温柔的嗓音追随旺达而来，他的意思很明确了，机器人如他是不需要睡眠的，而托尼这样不眠不休地寻找神兄弟迟早把身体拖垮。  
“Friday看着我呢。”托尼揉着太阳穴，背靠沙发放松语气，“何况我现在又不经常出任务，我能负担的来。”  
无限战争后期托尼的手受了伤，不能再和从前一样恣意尽兴地变身，但他倒也没觉得有多坏，做做后勤摸摸鱼，和小辣椒偶尔去度个假的生活似乎也不错。其他人也是，按部就班地出行各种任务，闲下来时便如同一个完整的大家庭般生活——但不久前，Thor和Loki先后消失的事情彻底打乱了这一节奏。  
“时空”是人类研究的永恒问题，托尼自问还没这个本事将人带回来。  
正七嘴八舌地说这话，楼顶突然传来巨大的一声爆破声。  
不知是谁咒骂了一句，斯蒂夫刚想强调一句“language”就被娜塔莎抢去了话头。  
“入侵？”女特工直接从桌子下摸出了枪，吓得正在吃三明治的青少年一个噎住，班纳无奈地按住女友的肩膀，和托尼隔空对视一眼。  
“Friday？”他们异口同声。  
“Sir，监测Thor先生和Loki先生。”  
美国队长长出一口气。  
“好了，失踪人口终于回归了。”

Loki和Thor一齐出现在大楼楼顶。  
时光隧道对他们而言仿佛不过一条几米长的小路，阿斯嘉德瑰丽的风景好像犹在眼前，视线里却是纽约大楼林立的壮阔画面。  
Thor牵住弟弟的手放到嘴边轻吻了下，换来Loki的嘲笑。  
“肉麻。”  
“随你怎么说，”阿斯嘉德之王耸肩，越发珍惜地握住对方的手，“你想好怎么和大家解释我们的事了吗？”  
Loki反问，“我做什么还需要向人解释吗？”  
邪神从来都是如此，不过——  
“你没给他俩下绊子还真是出乎我的预料。”  
Thor如是说。  
Loki却眉毛一扬，微笑起来。  
“谁说我没有？”

<<<  
送走Thor和Loki后，留在仙宫里的两位可算是名正言顺地开始了他们的蜜月期。  
在弗利嘉的明示和奥丁的默许下，二人先后去了不少地方旅行。准确而言，去的地方不重要，那儿是否有地方够他们休息更重要，毕竟蜜月的重头戏就是……  
“嗯……”  
浑身发酸地又一次在大床上醒来，洛基茫然地盯着头顶用二人法力幻化出来的纱幔，他思考了好几分钟他们在哪儿今天又是什么日子，这才撑着身体坐起，靠到床边继续发呆。  
他们离开阿斯嘉德差不多快两个月了，这会儿大约是在华纳海姆郊外的一处“行宫”里。  
洛基揉着头疼的脑袋想他是不是该早点回阿斯嘉德，不然这日子真的没法过了。  
“醒了？”  
门被人推开，外头阳光正好，逆光的金发身影比神祗还神圣一万倍。洛基不得不承认兄长的资本，他懒洋洋地点头，旋即丢开厚实的被褥，仅仅扯过一块轻薄布料将自己随手裹起来，下了床。  
索尔喉头微动，目光触及之出都是对方的皮肤和身体。  
“今天天气不错，要去骑马么？”  
洛基戏谑反问，“哪天天气不好了？”  
事实上这儿的气候一直不错，不过他们纠缠在床上的日子可比出门的多多了。索尔闻言轻咳一声，目光游移。  
“你想去的话我就让人准备下。”  
“骑马？”  
“是的。”  
“这样……”黑发邪神将尾音拉得缠绵，他自下而上看了眼他哥哥，那双翠色瞳仁有种被欲望反复揉搓的事后感。他暧昧地来了一句，“我昨晚骑够了，哥哥。”  
索尔被他撩得浑身发热，下意识向前走了半步，洛基则不避不让，将手抵在他胸口表情无辜。  
“现在是白天。”  
“你的表情没有任何说服力。”  
年轻雷神微微弯腰，长长的金发滑过洛基露在外头的肩膀，引得人身上一颤。索尔直接伸手将对方揽入怀中，手掌下那具躯体的触感仍是昨晚重温过的美妙。  
这段时间他们滚到一起的次数太多，洛基当即难耐的低吟一声。  
“你——”  
他还没来得及多说几句，就为自己的口无遮拦而付出了代价。索尔把人抱起扔回了床上，这下不知是撞到了那儿，洛基捂着嘴狠狠皱眉，表情难受。  
“等、等一下……”  
索尔被他不似假装的反应吓到了，“怎么了？你不舒服？”  
“不是，我不知道。”好不容易稍微缓过来了点，洛基将手按在腹部微微拧眉，“我突然有点恶心。”  
索尔实现下滑，落到弟弟平坦的小腹上。  
电光火石间，二人对上视线。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我有种不好的预感。”  
“我也是。”  
洛基惊慌失措地觉察到腹部凝聚起一股温暖感，他不敢置信地迎上索尔关怀紧张的视线。  
“我想我需要母亲。”  
“你……”索尔艰难地说完了自己的猜测，“……怀孕了？”  
“……”  
洛基的表情大抵是想拿刀宰人。  
他现在算是明白了为什么Loki当初走前没有任何报复性的举动，因为那人再确信不过了，只要不主动提出这件事他就不会知道——他这体质是会怀孕的。

“拿刀来！！！——”  
华纳海姆的行宫里传来一记抓狂的怒喊。


End file.
